


Fen'Harel Enansal - Going Home

by JLHall (jlhallares)



Series: Fen'Harel Enansal [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ancient Elves (Dragon Age), Dalish Elves, Elvhen Language, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlhallares/pseuds/JLHall
Summary: Skyhold behind him and his plans to bring the veil down gently with the help of the Inquisitor close at hand, Solas planned troop movements to release slaves in Tevinter. Everything is going as planned when his personal eluvian activates pulling him from 9:47 Dragon to 2017 Ireland dumping him unceremoniously on the floor of Caille McClellan's floor unsure of how he will get back to Thedas.~With their return to his home, Caille must now work on proving to his people that she was worthy to be called their Queen. With everything that she had been through in her life she felt prepared for whatever they could throw at her or was she?





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who is reading and following my fun little story. Please feel free to leave comments, ideas - whatever! I love the feed back.
> 
> Italics within "parenthesis" are elvhen conversations.

After a good night sleep, they moved through the castle and Caille couldn’t stop herself from gazing everywhere in excitement.

“This is awesome,” she said softly as he led her to where there would be a meeting.

He did not miss the way some looked at her with loathing and wanted to shake his head in anger. She could see the tightening of his jaw and touched his arm gently making him stop to look at her.

“They will come around, just give it time,” she said looking up at him.

Slipping a lock of her fire red hair behind her ear, he smiled down at her.

“And if they don’t vhenan – what will you do then?” he asked her softly.

She smiled up at him and touched his jaw gently.

“I guess we will figure that out when we have too,” she said calmly.

Shaking his head, he bent and kissed her gently then continued towards the meeting room.

She saw the one he called Abelas and a few others standing around a long table with a map laid out in the middle. For the most part, she listened to the tone of voice of the men and women as they spoke angrily at him and didn’t move her hand from her daggers at her hips.  _I don’t think they like me much,_  her mind joked as one of his female advisors stared at her angrily. Raising her eyebrow at her, she smiled at her cheekily and winked making the woman look away disgusted. She watched Solas grow rigid over what one had said and she gazed at the man coldly. Whatever he was saying was obviously offensive as he gestured towards her. She saw as Abelas moved to stand next to her and she gazed up at him and winked.

“What are they saying Daisy,” she said in a hushed tone.

Abelas looked at her indifferently but spoke respectfully.

“They are not pleased with your being a human and an untrained magical one,” he bent close so he could speak quietly to her without disrupting the other's arguments.

She shook her head and tightened her grip on her knives. Abelas did not miss the slight action and raised an eyebrow at her.

“Do you even know how to use those,” he asked her with a touch of disbelief lacing his tone.

She stared up at him and smiled wickedly but before she could answer him, Solas spoke quietly.

“She can use those better than our own falon, shall you test her?” he asked him with annoyance.

Abelas looked at him in surprise.

“I would not think you would appreciate me hurting or possibly killing your mate,” he said to him with a smirk.

Solas shook his head, suddenly laughing as the room quieted.

Caille listened calmly and when she gazed up at him, she could see what he had planned and smiled knowingly, giving him a slight nod of agreement. He bent and kissed her cheek adoringly.

“I love you,” he whispered to her before addressing the room.

“Than that is what we shall do to settle your arguments of her weakness,” he said loudly.

He looked at Abelas and smiled at him as he spoke calmly almost feeling sorry for using his friend as an example.

“Vhenan – would you like to prove your strength to those that believe you weak?” he asked her enjoying the way she laughed at his request.

“Shall I need to prove it to your General, or will he choose someone else?”

Abelas softly growl at the implied insult that he would need another to take care of some  _shem_ and gazed at her angrily.

“I have no need for another,” he stated with a touch of anger to his tone.

Callie looked up at him and smiled impishly.

“Well then let’s go, Daisy, lead the way,” she said teasingly enjoying the way his cheeks reddened at the nickname.

Solas watched his friend lead them away from the meeting room and out of the keep towards the training grounds.  _I hope this was not a mistake,_  he thought knowing what they were both capable of yet knowing how quick his mate was. He was betting on her winning and proving that she was quite capable of taking care of herself. He had to mentally laugh at the situation; it was not that long ago that he did not think her strong enough. He followed behind them and the council followed behind him, some sending glances at him full of curiosity knowing he would never willingly subject his mate to possible death. Some of them watched unsure if it was a true bonding or if he knew something they did not.

Abelas led her to the small training area and saw her smile of recognition on her face making him a little uneasy with her obvious pleasure.

“You are familiar?” he asked her curiously and watched her nod at him before answering him.

“More than I should be, but yes…I am familiar,” she commented and moved to a side away from him.

Abelas watched her walk towards the opposite side and smiled with anticipation of the oncoming battle with the small human.  _This is ridiculous of Fen’Harel…he must want her dead,_  he thought as he rolled his shoulders before removing his cloak and laying it over a padded practice dummy.

Caille braided her hair and without a tie, she wrapped it within itself making a knot. Popping her neck, she reached down and grabbed her daggers and held them loosely, ready for the large elf to attack. She watched the way he moved with practiced ease and she could appreciate the fluidity of them. When he pivoted his foot just slightly, she prepared as he ran and fade stepped to where she stood and thought it would surprise her, he felt the butt of the dagger hit him square in the nose and soon she was behind him and he felt the butt again against his side, heart, and throat as she climbed up his back. With a soft whisper against his sensitive ear from her perch on his back, he stiffened.

“Dead Daisy,” and then she was using her feet and launching from his back in a flip, shoving him forward with her momentum.

Growling he observed her movement around him and put her weapons away, making him angry.

“You should keep those out,” he warned her and felt his anger boil as she laughed at him.

“Don’t you worry about me…I will pull them if I need them. I just thought you would be harder than this,” she said mockingly.

Abelas stopped for a moment and pulled on the loop on his belt, removing his sword and hanging it on the padded dummy.

Caille smiled at him and removed her daggers. Flipping them once in her hands, she threw them into the dirt next to his feet.

“Shall we dance now General?” she asked smiling at him.

He moved towards her with purpose, using his abilities to move quickly by warping some of the Fade around him. He saw that she held her ground looking quite relaxed. As he was just in front of her, he barely moved and she slipping under his reaching arm. Now behind him, he felt the strong hit to the back of his knee dropping him to eye level with her and the last thing he saw at that moment was her forehead as it collided with his nose blinding him.  _Fenedhis!_

Solas felt his body cringe as he remembered how much that hurt and watched as his friend was quickly overtaken by his mate. As Abelas stood, she then with very little force, flipped him, pinning him to the ground and held him for a moment with her knee in his back before releasing him. Solas could already see that her actions were to train him, not so much as to hurt him, but what she was doing to his General was only angering Abelas further.  _She purposely makes him angry so he will make_ mistakes, he realized hiding his smile.

Abelas caught her around the throat and she used her legs to climb up his body, flipping away from him and his grasp, kicking him in the chin along the way.  _This human is unnaturally fast,_  he realized as his head snapped back with the kick. In seconds that couldn't even be measured in breaths, he felt her hand connect with his chest knocking him off balance and making him take a knee.

Stopping, he held his hand up and looked at his friend and his King.

“I concede – she is not weak,” he said calmly gazing at the woman with a grudging respect he had never felt for their kind before.

He felt surprised as she walked towards him and grasped his forearm, helping him stand, smiling at him as she wiped a bit of blood from her own nose at a lucky elbow.

“Now we drink  _cara_ ,” she said with a large smile up at him in comradery.

Abelas glanced at Fen’Harel and saw his smile before he laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

“It means friend and it is a term of respect for her,” he said frankly seeing Abelas smile lopsidedly before focusing on her.

_Perhaps she will stop calling me that incessant name for a flower._

“Then drink we shall falon,” he said calmly and grabbed his cloak and sword from the training dummy.

“Come, I shall get us a good wine to drink. You fought well,” he said calmly and led the way from the training area. Caille smiled up at Solas and gave him a wink before pulling her daggers from the ground and following after Abelas from the training area.

Solas turned towards the council members that had gathered and looked at them waiting for their comments.

“ _She is not as weak as we initially thought,_ ” Loren stated calmly while holding his gaze. 

_“There is still the matter of her also being a mage Fen’Harel,”_ Ratheria said to him shaking her head silently seething that he would choose the human over his own kind.

Solas gazed at her nodding his head in understanding.

_“She is prepared to learn. There is much she gave up to bring me back here Ratheria; I believe that you can show her patience while she learns.”_  

He stared at them until he saw their nods of agreement.

_“Wonderful – I shall leave you to your day,”_  he said folding his arms behind his back and striding towards the keep, ignoring their unified displeased looks.

 

Solas found her sitting cross-legged with Abelas across from her, sharing a good bottle of elvhen wine.

“You need to implement more gorilla type warfare if you want to get those people,” she said in earnest as Abelas listened attentively.

“I do not understand this term you are using,” he said taking a drink of his wine.

Caille glanced at him and then shook her head in apology.

“I’m sorry, okay, what I mean is, it is a form of irregular warfare in which a small group of combatants uses military tactics including ambushes, sabotage, raids, petty warfare, hit-and-run tactics. This will give your men and woman mobility to fight a larger and less-mobile traditional military and also the smaller groups. The way you can move, tells me that your military would benefit from these types maneuvers.”

Abelas studied her carefully before gazing at Solas and silently offering him a glass of the wine. Smiling, Solas sat and waited to see if Abelas would say anything about her ideas. He could see that he was listening intently and she had proven to him that she was not weak but very capable. Taking the glass he offered, he took a sip enjoying the flavors as they burst on his tongue.

“You can show me how this would work,” Abelas questioned her after a few moments of silence.

Caille drummed her fingers on the table excitedly.

“Yes – may I suggest that you also have maybe five or six of your best warriors? They can learn and then they can teach,” she explained to him as she took a drink of her wine.

Abelas nodded his agreement with her suggestion.

“Yes, that is wise. I look forward to learning these new techniques from another world.”

Solas let a small smile form on his lips.  _She has won to her side Abelas – it will not be long before she has obtained others. If she can gather the respect of his military, then there is nothing for her to fear from those here._

Caille glanced over at him smiling brightly, sending his heart to double beat.

“When do I start training my magic,” she asked him curiously.

“Tomorrow vhenan,” he said calmly watching the way her emerald gaze pulled him in setting his blood aflame.

“Who is training me?” she asked him before taking a drink of her wine.

Solas smiled at her tenderly.

“I will train you myself vhenan. I would not entrust your education to any other,” he said frankly and heard her laugh.

“You’re going to get even with me for hitting you in the nose aren’t you,” she inquired of him teasingly.

Solas chuckled and rubbed his nose absently ignoring the raised eyebrow and snort of understanding coming from Abelas.

“I would never do something so petty and childish, vhenan,” he quipped taking a sip of his wine hearing her burst of laughter.

He would never grow tired of the way the sound brushed over his senses.

“Oye, you are so full of shite love…no matter. You will show me that thing you did when we attended my retirement party,” she said waggling her eyebrows at him suggestively.

Solas felt his face redden and he swallowed his wine down the wrong way making him cough uncontrollably.

“That is more – advanced magic vhenan,” he said his voice raspy from coughing and his face still red with the remembrance of the evening.

She chuckled at his reaction and slid her hand over his knee squeezing it slightly before turning her attention back to Abelas.

“Will you tell me what  _Venavis_  means?” she asked him innocently.

Abelas coughed and chuckled as Solas shook his head and covered his eyes.  _Should have known she would never let it go._

“I told you, love, I would find out sooner or later,” she said frankly and stared at Abelas waiting.

Abelas cleared his throat before he spoke calmly.

“It is a form of curse word that is not often used as it is…very bad.”

Caille raised her eyebrow at him and started to smirk as she tried to think about what it meant.

“Well, that is a polite definition of – nothing…so what does it mean?”

Abelas leaned forward and whispered the definition into her ear and Caille burst out laughing as she looked at Solas in surprise.

“You know I am going to use this…I am so going to use this,” she said with a cheeky grin making him groan while Abelas chuckled at his embarrassment.

“That settles it…I need language classes as well as magic studies. I must learn these words you would like to keep hidden from me, husband,” she said before taking a drink of her wine enjoying his instant look of uneasiness.

“Vhenan, our language is not that simple. I will, of course, teach you, but it will take many years for you to understand it,” he tried to explain to her calmly.

Caille looked at him with a bored expression as she finished her wine and set her glass down

“Do I look like I am leaving anytime soon? Besides love, I can read, write, and speak six languages fluently already. I think I can learn yours since this is my new home,” she said while studying his expression.

Solas grabbed her hand and placed a kiss to her fingers.

“Then you will learn,” he said gently enjoying her smile as it radiated her love and excitement.


	2. Maneuvers

Caille moved through the drills with Abelas' people. Focusing on showing the small group exactly how to move fluidly with precision and speed. She focused on using the padded dummies with training weapons angering some as she drilled the Sentinels repeatedly on the moves. Soon you could hear her barking at them in her best Drill Sargent voice that surprised Abelas when he heard it coming from her small little body.

“Faster – stop embarrassing yourselves,” she cracked at them making some of the men glare at her as she smiled at them cheekily.

“What’s wrong peaches, don’t like the fact that you are slower than an old lady – then fucking practice princess and stop your glaring,” she said sarcastically before moving to the next man in line and changed the way he held his wrist, smiling up at him with encouragement, pleased with his progress.

“That will shave about two seconds off when you get it moving. Good job, keep up the hard work.”

Soon, some of them in the small group that was gathered understood how she had bested their General so easily. She may be human and small in stature, but she was unnaturally fast for her kind.

Next, she showed them techniques that would disarm your enemy without exerting any strength. She used Abelas as her sparring partner and he was in amazement that she continuously removed his blade without any effort. When she showed him how easy it was to accomplish, he practiced with her and was able to do it proficiently within ten minutes of practice.

Caille could understand why Solas had chosen him as his General – the man was brilliant. Moving through the group, she could see they were well on their way to accomplishing the simple maneuver.

“Good job everyone – I am very pleased with your progress. Tomorrow we will review what you have learned today and then I am going to show you how you may hide in plain sight.”

Abelas hid his smile as the group looked at her like she was talking to children.

“We are Elves – hiding is something we are really good at,” Adahlen said with a touch of sarcasm.

Caille stared at him with a vacant expression as she walked towards him to gaze up at his tall frame and stare into his amber-yellow eyes.

“Then I won’t be able to find you will I,” she questioned him deceptively calm.

Crossing his arms he looked down at her contemptuously.

“You may be fast for a _human,_ but you will never compare to our skill level when it comes to blending into the forests. You have some tricks – I’ll give you that, but you are still a _shem._ ”

Abelas moved forward and stopped at her raised hand.

“Adahlen – that’s your name isn’t it?” She looked at him for a moment seeing his sharp nod and folded her arms behind her as she gazed up at him.

“Then let’s make a friendly bet. If you can keep yourself hidden – from me, I will concede that you know more than I. But – if I find you Adahlen,” she narrowed her eyes at him and her emerald gaze sharpened. “You lose your position here – someone else will replace you. A deal?” she asked him.

Adahlen gazed down his regal nose at her as he nodded his head in agreement not seeing the way his General shook his head.

“Deal”

Caille went to move away from him and then stopped suddenly turning towards him in a blur and with a quick move she had bent his wrist painfully making him take a knee so he was now eye level with her.

“Oh – and if you ever use the word _shem_ to describe me again, Adahlen – you won’t get a second opportunity to see me coming.”

Letting him go, she walked away from him angry, while Abelas turned and followed behind her. Adahlen stood slowly as the others gazed at him in annoyance as he rubbed his sore wrist.

“What were you thinking – she is Fen’Harel’s falon’saota,” Himana questioned him angrily.

He rubbed his wrist angrily as he glared at Caille's retreating form before focusing on Himana.

“I will never accept a _shem_ as my Queen,” he said with disgust before spitting on the ground.

Himana stared at him with frustration.

“Then you will die, Adahlen – either by Fen’Harel himself or by her,” she said shaking her head and turning away from him with the others.

 

Abelas walked next to her angry form and when she glanced up at him, she saw his look of approval.

“I have a few other candidates that should fill the position adequately when it becomes vacant,” he said calmly before looking ahead.

Caille chuckled and patted his arm.

“Cara, I knew I could count on you to be prepared.”

He smiled pleased with her praise as he opened the door for her leading into the keep.

“We shall discuss them after your magical studies, falon,” he said before bowing towards her and leaving her in the corridor to her rooms.

Caille walked down the long hall and opened the door leading to his private study. Solas sat behind his desk looking over more notes and a letter from Da’fen wanting him to visit her and the Commander in South Reach. His eyes gazed up and smiled when he recognized that it was his mate that had come.

“Magic time,” she said wiggling her fingers at him making him laugh before setting his papers down on his desk.

“You will be disappointed that it is not all finger wiggling,” he said with a chuckle as he stood to move around his desk.

“Well damn it – there goes another of my theories…right down the pisser,” she said giving him a cheeky smile.

Shaking his head, he bent and kissed her briefly before beginning her first lesson.

“We will begin with meditation. You must find where your magic lies within you – what does it feel like, what color is it, does it have a sound,” he explained to her, folding his arms behind him.

He motioned for her to sit on the floor with him and showed her what he meant.

“You have felt mine – think about what it feels like, what color is it, does it have a sound.”

Caille closed her eyes for a moment and couldn’t stop the smile from forming while her face blushed and she felt a heat roll through her body. Solas gazed at her curiously before dismissing her reaction and continuing the lesson.

“So – what does my magic feel like, what is its color, and does it have a sound?”

“Love, I don’t think this is going to work,” she said a little throatily before opening her hungry emerald eyes.

He saw the look and was a bit surprised at how quickly she had turned from playful to hungry.

“Can you explain why you do not think it will work,” he asked her curiously trying to stamp down his own rapidly growing desire at the way her eyes moved over him.

“Because,” she said with a soft croak before clearing her throat and swallowing hastily. “Because your magic feels like when we make love. It fills me to capacity and then it is stretching me to accommodate even more of you. The color starts off a soft, muted green then glows brighter, sharper as I get closer to cumming, and yeah it sings…it makes me wet just thinking about it right now.”

Solas felt himself stiffen with her words and realized that when he thought about how her magic felt to him it made him throb even harder.

“ _Fenedhis,”_ he growled suddenly before gathering her up from the floor and carrying her towards their room. Caille wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, placing hot kisses along his jaw and neck, letting out a breathless laugh at the sudden, intense passion they both were experiencing.

“You see my problem,” she said seductively biting his neck pulling a rough growl from him.

“Point taken, vhenan,” he said as she slid down his body roughly, removing clothes as rapidly from her body as she was of his.

Panting breaths followed desperate fingers, growling in frustratingly as she yanked at the laces of his leathers making him laugh at her impatience. Finally free of clothing, she jumped wrapping her arms and legs around him tightly as he slid into her with ease, groaning with the wet tightness that surrounded him.

He backed towards the bed and almost fell on it in his haste. She slid over him as he palmed her breasts, teasing her nipples and she moaned softly. She rode him fast and hungrily while he surged up into her desperately seeking his release. Their magic filled the room, filled them both, and he thought he was drowning as he felt her tighten around him, making him beg as she scraped her nails down his chest kissing him roughly.

She felt his magic fill her as much as his cock did with each deep thrust of his hips and she arched her back taking him as deep as he could go; crying out with intense pleasure as it swamped her, it sent lightning dancing along her nerves. Every part of her throbbed and she begged for relief as he moved into her with strong, steady thrusts. Her body rushed towards the edge of oblivion and soared crying out his name. He rolled her to her back and thrust into her hard and fast as she screamed his name again as another wave of pleasure hit her and he followed her with a heavy groan as he bit down on her shoulder experiencing her pleasure with his own.

The ozone was so thick in the room, and you could taste it. Their panting breaths echoed around them loudly. Solas lifted his head as he heard her laugh and he glanced down at her with a wolfish smile.

“Yup – that is what your magic feels like, that was a great lesson. I learned a lot,” she said laughing.

Rolling to his side he pulled her to him and chuckled.

“Yes, and that is what yours feels like as well. Okay point proven,” he said smiling as he kissed the side of her neck.

 

 

Caille crossed the keep and met Abelas at the doors, smiling up at him as he opened them.

“Are you ready to play hide and seek,” she said as they crossed towards the training grounds.

“I am very interested in how you are going to hide from anyone with your hair shining like a flame in the sun.”

Caille pulled out a black hood that matched her all black leather gear and smiled up at him.

“Got it covered, Cara” giggling now she slipped the hood into her back pocket. “Get it…covered,” she said looking up at him making him chuckle and shake his head with her bad joke.

Caille walked up to the small group and looking around at the gear they wore for blending into their surroundings. _It will make noise – those metal buckles need to be removed._ She walked around them making mental notes on modifications and came to stand in front of Adahlen not missing his narrowed gaze. Smiling up at him, she moved past him to the others before stopping next to Abelas.

“Lead the way General,” she said politely.

Abelas nodded his head sharply and took off at a run towards the edge of the forest. Caille stopped with them along the edge and looked around at everyone for a moment.

“You have five minutes and then I will enter, good luck everyone,” she said throwing her daggers into the ground.

Adahlen gave her a smirk before taking off into the woods. _The poor big, dumb bastard,_ she thought, shaking her head. Reaching for her braid and wrapping it into a tight bun at the back of her head, she pulled out a hair comb to hold it in place. Pulling out her hood, she slipped it over her head hiding everything but her eyes and tucked the edges beneath her jacket. Pulling out her matching gloves, she slid them over her slim fingers, stretching the leather as she tightened the cuff with the leather laces. Bending down, she retrieved her blades and twirled them a few times testing to make sure the gloves would not interfere. Satisfied, she sheathed them at her hips and tightened the leather laces around her hips before taking a steadying breath and slipping into the forest without a sound.

Caille blended seamlessly into the shadows as she ran. She stopped and cocked her head when she heard the soft scraping of metal and a brief light pant of breath. She moved towards the sound slipping through the shadows and found her first one, Kael. She slipped in behind him and tapped him on the shoulder handing him a red cloth and holding her finger over where her mouth would be, for silence. With a displeased expression and sharp nod, he sat down. Caille patted him on the shoulder and moved on quietly. He watched her for only a few seconds before he could not see her anymore and shook his head. He knew already his friend would be replaced when this was over.

She found Himana next and slipped up behind her as well, tapping her on the shoulder and handing her a red cloth before holding her finger to where her mouth would be. She nodded sharply looking disappointed and sat down. She was toying with Adahlen and was purposely leaving him for last. She went through the rest of them relatively quickly. She came out of the shadows directly in front of Abelas and he looked at her at first with stunned surprise and then annoyance. Handing him his red cloth he took it and shook his head as she winked at him before disappearing right in front of him. _Fenedhis how is that possible,_ he thought in shock.

Caille tracked him – she would give him points for being clever, he was trying to keep moving. It did not help that every time he moved she could hear the soft brush of metal. Moving up silently behind him, she tapped his shoulder and held out the red cloth as she met his angry gaze with her empty one.

“No,” he spat before throwing the cloth on the ground at her feet.

“You agreed to the deal Adahlen. I have shown you that you may believe you are better than anyone or even everyone else, but there is always someone out there that will prove you wrong.”

He stared down at her and laughed mockingly.

“You – are far from better than I, _shem,_ ” he said disgustedly spitting on the ground.

Caille moved so quickly Adahlen had no time to prepare as she already had him on his back with her blade to his throat. Reaching up she ripped the hood off her head throwing it on the ground as she stared coldly at him. He swallowed as he felt her blade dig into his neck menacingly as she snarled into his face.

“I warned you if you called me that one more fucking time, you wouldn’t see me coming. Did you think I was kidding princess?”

He stared at her with a hate-filled gaze.

“I will never call a _shemlen_ my Queen,” he said indignantly.

Abelas came out of the forest on silent steps and stared angrily down him.

“Then your life is forfeit Adahlen,” he said coldly.

Gazing at Caille he spoke calmly.

“He will be dealt with, my Queen,” he said bowing.

Caille moved away from Adahlen. Standing she nodded at Abelas before turning around and seeing the others watching silently as she sheathed her dagger.

“Well done everyone, I will show you how I found you so easily. I will teach you how to not let that happen again. Once you learn this technique you will truly be the deadliest beings in the forest.”

Grabbing her hood from the ground, she left Adahlen with Abelas and headed back towards the keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cara - friend (Gaelic)  
> Falon - friend  
> Shem or Shemlen - quickling/mortal or derogatory word used for human  
> falon'saota - bond mate  
> vhenan - my heart  
> Fenedhis - universal curse word - literal meaning is Wolf Dick


	3. Judgement

He stood in his private study as he listened to Abelas discuss what should be done about Adahlen.

“ _It is quite simple is it not? He has refused his Queen – his life is forfeit_ ,” he said with distaste turning away to gaze out the window.

Abelas studied the stiff line of his back and sympathized with him. It was difficult enough losing more of their kind to the raids, but to have it thrown away for something as insignificant as a human mate. He had also been resistant to her having any place here at first, but she had proven herself to be a formidable warrior, even for her kind. He was learning much from her and she truly wanted to help the people – her mate’s people. He wished he did not have to tell him the last part of Adahlen’s demands.

“ _There is one more thing, my friend_ ,” he said hesitantly.

Solas breathed knowing it was never just one thing and turned to look at him waiting.

“ _He challenges the Queen to the way of blades_ ,” he said bluntly.

Solas shook his head unsurprised, _of course, he would – fool_.

“ _Ratheria has chosen to Champion for him – at his request.”_

That did surprise him. That she would step forward at the request of one who has chosen to disavow their Queen – that was most curious to him. _She would never jeopardize her position – she is too calculating for that. Maybe they are or were lovers – he did not know, nor did he really care,_ he thought, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“ _It is my understanding that it is in repayment for a debt owed,”_ Abelas explained.

Solas' expression showed his lack of belief in her motivations. _Of_ _course, it is – that is what she will say anyway,_ he thought silently. He knew what Ratheria’s goals were, and that was never going to happen – never. Folding his arms behind him in quiet contemplation, he turned back to the window and gazed out over the forest that surrounded the castle.

_“I shall talk with them both – before I speak with Caille,”_ he said with a dismissive tone.

Abelas gazed at him for a moment longer and then left him. Solas heard the soft click, of the door closing and shook his head in frustration.

“And so it begins,” he muttered turning towards his desk.

 

Caille sat on the floor meditating and learning the feel of her magic while Abelas sat with her.

“Focus on the flow of it and bring it forth to your fingers,” he instructed.

Caille focused on the way it moved and guided it to her fingers easily. _I wonder if it’s what I do when…_ blushing at the thought, her magic surged from her fingers to snap and crackle in the air.

Abelas leaned back and put a small barrier around her hand to keep her from destroying anything, while he chuckled at her obvious surprise.

“Whatever you were thinking about – is not appropriate at this time, falon,” he teased her before telling her to try it again.

Taking a deep breath she focused again and this time lit a small mage light with her magic. Looking at Abelas in surprise and excitement giggling at the small sight, she thought _soon I will able to light the fire without matches,_ she thought with a grin.

 

The cold, smoky grey-blue gaze stared down at the chained man’s bent head in anger.

“ _Why Adahlen – why is having her as your Queen so deplorable – she has proven capable. It cannot be because she lacks pointed ears?”_

He raised his cat-yellow gaze to his filled with contempt and anger.

_“You disgraced yourself – and your people, when you brought that – pet – back with you Fen’Harel,”_ he spat at him.

Turning from him and pushing his anger down deep he knew he was trying to antagonize him to kill him now, and he would not give him that pleasure.

“ _So be it Adahlen – you may die by the hand of the Queen,”_ he said as he gripped the cell door.

“ _She will never be my Queen – traitor,”_ he snarled at his back.

Solas turned his head to look at him with a menacing smile as he spoke with a two-toned voice filled with anger.

“ _She may not be your Queen, Adahlen – but she will be your executioner,”_ he opened the door and left him chained to the floor.

He moved down the corridor filled with rage – he had a feeling that Adahlen was nothing but a pawn in one of Ratheria's petty games. Narrowing his eyes in contempt as he thought of the woman that would go to such extremes – _Ratheria_ , his mind said coldly as he strode towards her apartments outside of the castle.

 

Ratheria knew he would come – he all but had to when he knew she would Champion Adahlen in his challenge. Oh, they would think it was because she owed him a favor, but that was a lie. Her machinations would prove fruitful by the end, and she would be rid of the little obstacle keeping her from him. Running a comb through her long blonde hair she checked the coal that lined her eyes making the blue of them seem brighter. _Magic does have its benefits,_ she smiled at her reflection.

She heard the knocking at her door and smiled as she stood, smoothing her gown down her lithe form before opening the door to him.

_“Good afternoon Fen’Harel and what do I owe…”_ Solas cut her off coolly as his eyes reflecting her surprised gazed at her with coldness.

_“Cut the crap Ratheria – you know exactly why I am here, and I am in no mood to listen to your lies. Why are you using Adahlen for your games – can you not accomplish whatever scheme you have planned now on your own?”_

She did not miss the ridged line of his shoulders or the coldness of his tone – _he is dangerous when he is angry,_ she reminded herself. Blinking her large blue eyes at him, she smiled uneasily as she folded her hands demurely in front of herself trying to display a non-threatening posture.

_“I do not know what you are speaking about, Fen’Harel. I owe him a favor and he asked me to fulfill my obligation by supporting his challenge – that is all,”_ she said adding a slight tremor to her tone.

Solas felt displeasure at having to even be in her presence like this, and let out a frustrated breath before gazing at her letting her see the flash of molten silver in his eyes that promised retribution.

_“Ratheria – this act may work on a weaker man, but I am not weak. I will warn you then since you seem determined to follow through with your latest intrigue in acquiring yourself a crown. If I find proof of your manipulations, I will evolve you into a statue and place you at the Crossroads next to the Qunari as a warning – are we clear?”_

She bowed her head at him as he left slamming her door behind him and she jolted at the sound. _He cannot possibly love that thing –_ her mind said disgustedly.

 

Caille sat in their apartments waiting for him to return and when the door opened, she jumped from the middle of the bed running towards him.

“I have to show you what I learned,” she said excitedly as she wiggled her fingers eliciting a much-needed laugh from him.

He stood and watched as she showed him the mage light and then a flame, an ice ball and then she made a rock. She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with her excitement as she spoke.

“He promised to teach me the electrical and the water tomorrow – and you said it wasn’t all finger wiggles,” she said with a giggle as she jumped up on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Catching her, he smiled at the soft glow that surrounded her face with her excitement at conjuring simple elements and did not want to speak of what was requested of her. _Later – I will discuss it with her later, right now we will enjoy this simple moment._

“It is good progress, vhenan,” he said pleased as he took her lips in a slow kiss. He felt her small smile against his lips and felt the instant spark of desire for her run through his veins.

“That’s not all I got to show you today,” she said gently against his lips.

He chuckled and nipped at her lower lip playfully he thought he had a good idea of what she would show him until she spoke rendering him speechless.

“Ar lath ma, vhenan,” she whispered against his lips and his eyes flashed open gazing at her in true surprise and then he thought his heart would explode at the sound of his language coming from her lips.

“I even learned how to spell it…I am practicing the alphabet and Abelas only speaks in elven when we are in class to help me immerse myself in the language. I might only be able to just speak it at first but…” he cut her off kissing her passionately and Caille groaned at the feel of his tongue sliding against hers.

“ _I am going to take you to bed and make love to you for hours,”_ he said seductively against the skin of her neck and felt the vibrations of her sultry laughter.

“I don’t know what you just said – but it sounds like I might like it.”

He bit her gently as he carried her towards the bedroom.

“ _I promise you will,”_ he said in elven and she giggled.

“Keep that up husband – it is really turning me on,” she whispered into his ear as she bit gently on his earlobe while he groaned at the pleasure her little teeth caused.

 

She lay draped over him as they caught their breath and she felt the strumming of his magic caressing her skin. Pushing her hair out of her eyes she gazed up at him lovingly and ran her fingers over his jaw as he gazed at her.

“Will you tell me what’s on your mind now,” she asked him intuitively.

Chuckling at how well she knew him, he grabbed the fingers caressing his face and kissed them.

“It should not surprise me anymore how well you know me,” he said with a small laugh.

She gazed up at him and gave him a tender smile as he kissed her fingers.

“You know me – full of surprises,” she said teasingly.

With a heavy sigh, he told her about his day and what was requested of her. He watched as her eyes changed to a distant look and he felt the subtle retreat of her magic as she cloaked herself and her spirit for what she must do. It hurt him to feel her retreat from him and his arms tightened around her.

“Don’t do that,” he said quickly and she gazed up at him her eyes questioning him silently.

“Don’t withdrawal from me, vhenan – I cannot allow you to pull away from me, even a little,” he said quietly, his gaze pleading with her.

She had not realized that she was doing that and placed a small kiss to his chest as she snuggled into him, and he felt the instant rush of her magic through him strengthening her connection with him. He let a small breath of relief at the feeling of being whole again and ran his fingers through her hair tenderly.

“I’m sorry – I did not realize that is what I was doing…I just hoped…it doesn’t matter what I hoped now, I will do what must be done,” she said quietly sounding saddened at the idea of having to kill Adahlen.

“I believe it is a manipulation, a scheme that one of my council has had since she was appointed to the position.”

Caille waited patiently for him to continue as she stroked his fingers that lay on his stomach.

“Ratheria wanted to insert herself as my queen or at least as my lover so that it would give her power. I did not follow along as she planned,” he said simply.

Caille wracked her brain trying to think of which one he spoke about and thought about the one that glared at her every time she saw her.

“The tall blonde?” she asked him curiously.

“Yes”

She looked up at him and gave him a cheeky smile before she spoke.

“Do you remember when I asked you if there was someone that you left behind?”

He looked at her in surprise and laughed.

“I remember the conversation vhenan – I also remember telling you I did not leave anyone for you.”

She laughed and ran teasing fingers over his ribs making him flinch at the tickling sensation she stimulated.

“I bet she doesn’t see it that way,” she teased.

He grasped her wayward fingers before they could get going and chuckled.

“Yes – well, it would seem she might not. I am however not interested, nor have I ever been,” he said frankly needing her to see there had never been anything between himself and her.

“Love – I do not care who you were with before me. I only ask that it is only me from now on,” she said clearly.

He pulled her up against his body and kissed her pert nose.

“That I can promise vhenan,” he said to her honestly and felt her lips press against his sealing his promise.

 

Caille walked with Solas and Abelas on either side as she entered the training arena where she had sparred with Abelas. She gazed around at the gathered council and Sentinels that came to watch or witness is what they would have you think, but she knew better.

She saw him still in shackles and shook her head as she gazed up at Abelas.

“Please remove his cuffs and give him his weapons,” she asked him politely.

Abelas nodded his head and moved to do as she asked.

Adahlen spat at him as he came close to him and snarled “ _dog_ ” in elven. Abelas just gazed at him emotionlessly and smiled darkly.

_“I will enjoy watching her kill you,”_ he snarled quietly before turning to leave him where he stood.

Caille glanced up at Solas and saw that his jaw was tight with anger and she followed his gaze to where it stared at Adahlen’s sponsor – _Ratheria._ _Yup, she definitely doesn’t like me much,_ she thought as the woman’s gaze glared menacingly at her. Ignoring her ugly stare, she gazed at Adahlen sadly.

She stepped forward as did he, pulling his daggers from his sides.

“I will enjoy making you bleed _shemlen_ ,” he said sarcastically.

Caille gazed at him as she pulled the daggers from her hips.

“I will give you a clean death Adahlen that is all that I promise,” she said bowing her head at him politely before focusing on him intently. Crouching just slightly, she held her daggers by the hilt, angling the blades towards her forearms at the ready.

Her words angered him and he sneered at her before running directly at her. She dodged his attack and with his next one, she rolled out of his way. He was growling his frustration at her constant avoidance of his attacks.

“Will you continue to run from me _shem,_ ” he yelled at her.

Caille moved then running directly at him. First she slid between his legs hitting the two arteries in his inner thighs before rolling to stand. Pivoting, she sprinted towards his back and with a jump, she climbed him like his was a tree hitting every major artery along the way as she pulled herself up his tall form. When she got to his neck, she severed his jugular in a clean, sweeping slice with both her blades almost severing his head. His arterial spray hit the witness’ that had come that stood in the front row – include Ratheria. Callie using his falling body as a momentum, jumped from him to land directly in front of her. Cold emerald green eyes held the angry gaze of cold blue ones challengingly as she heard Abelas tell everyone in his strong voice.

“It is done.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falon - friend  
> Vhenan - my heart  
> Ar lath ma vhenan - I love you my heart  
> Shem/Shemlen - quickling/human


	4. Plots and Twists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All italics in quotations is in Elven

Caille focused on her learning with Abelas. Her elvish was getting better and he said he was pleased she was a fast learner. Her magic was progressing at just as rapid of a pace as her language skills. She had talked him into learning Gaelic with Solas which was almost comical. She practiced in the training yard every day starting from the moment the sun hit the sky till it fell with either her staff or her blades. She was showing some of the others how to utilize their staffs as weapons in a different manner. He had to smile; even he had learned from her a few things that he had practiced with her and the others. If he hadn’t gone down there, he might never get any time with her.

He watched her from his window and felt a deep sense of worry. He could see that today was a practice day with her staff and as he watched from the window he could see her throwing fired at the enchanted training dummy. She was pushing herself, but he had no idea as to what purpose. She had been driven by the challenge with Adahlen and she was not going to talk to him about – at least not yet. He turned at the knock at his door.

“ _Enter,”_ he said calmly and watched Isalathe enter calmly before closing the door.

_“Fen’Harel, I hope I am not disturbing you,”_ she said politely bowing before taking the seat he gestured to.

_“What would bring you to my study Isalathe?”_ he asked her curiously turning away from the window.

_“It is the only room in the castle that has wards for eavesdropping,”_ she said bluntly making his eyebrows rise.

_“Oh come now, by now you know that Ratheria is plotting against your mate – our new Queen. That distasteful display with Adahlen was just the beginning…I still haven’t gotten all the blood out of my dress,”_ she muttered unhappily.

Solas sat back with a small smirk on his face he folded his arms. _That was a beautiful touch on her part,_ he thought.

_“And what would you have me do about it? I have only speculation, no real proof it was she that pushed it that far.”_

Isalathe smiled at him knowingly before folding her hands in her lap.

_“You may not, but your council may. My Lord, her arrogance blinds her; she has not always been…shall we say, the easiest to get along with? If you require information, you have but to ask for it. We are loyal to you and to our new Queen; she has proven herself quite worthy to walk at your side.”_

He gazed at her with suspicion at their sudden change, and she did not miss the look.

“ _Or she has proven herself to be quite capable of removing your head from your shoulders,” h_ e said calmly.

She laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

“ _That is true – she is cunning. However, I have no fear of losing my head. Her skill level is unprecedented for her kind – but that only confirms her value to be at your side. You are not exactly known to be gentle yourself Fen’Harel," s_ he pointed out evenly.

He chuckled and nodded his head in agreement.

“ _It is true – I shall think on your counsel, thank you for coming Isalathe.”_

She bowed before leaving and Solas watched the door shut before rubbing his face. _Either Ratheria did something to truly anger Isalathe, the woman is working with her or she spoke true. I hate lies and deceit, Orlais had nothing on the way ancients could play the damn game,_ he thought frustrated. Moving back to look out the window, he saw her still out there practicing and felt his heart swell with the love he felt for her.

“Come on Abelas – let me go with them…I am really good at this and I trained them,” she said pleadingly.

He gazed at her and answered in elven.

“ _I am not going to tell your mate that you want to endanger your life to rescue slaves,”_ he said calmly.

Caille stared at him a moment as she thought about some of the words and then looked at him for a moment to see if she had it right.

“Okay – I got the part of not going to tell mate and danger or endanger?” she saw him nod his head and waited for to finish.

“Slaves was the last part, but…Oh…you’re afraid to tell him I want to go. Well then don’t, I will,” she said easily and started to move away from him.

Abelas shook his head in frustration as he moved to walk with her.

“He will not agree to let you endanger yourself like that,” he said easily in common.

Caille laughed and patted his arm stopping to look up at him.

“Cara, if I recall it was not too long ago that I was required to kill a seasoned Sentinel for his actions. Or did I dream that danger up?” she asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Shaking his head, he gazed at her seeing her smile before she turned to walk towards the keep knowing her point had been made. _This woman is impossible,_ he thought quietly to himself following her inside.

 

“No,” he said shaking his head at her.

“Can we at least discuss this without you just saying no,” she said calmly.

“No,” he said crossing his arms stubbornly.

“ _Venavis!_ ” she growled at him throwing up her arms leaving the room and the two men to stare at her in surprise. When the door slammed behind her, Abelas started laughing earning him a look of annoyance from Solas.

“She is truly your equal Fen’Harel – may the Spirits save you,” he said still laughing as he left him to stand alone in the room.

Rubbing his face he started to chuckle a little at the whole situation. _I must make her see reason,_ he realized. Leaving the room he had an idea of where he would find her and headed for the training grounds.

 

Caille twirled the staff overhead before channeling magic through it with a satisfying fireball. _Stubborn asshole…_ she thought, throwing another ball of fire. _No…can we talk about it please…no – yeah well – fuck you today husband,_ she thought as she changed up and threw a freezing spell at the training dummy encasing it in a block of ice.

Solas watched her movements as he walked towards her and saw the smooth extension of the weapon in her hands convey not just her magic but how deadly she could be even without it.

“Vhenan,” he said calmly as he approached.

“Oh – don’t…I don’t have the patience for the “ _I love you, do as I say”_ bullshit, husband,” she said throwing out another ball of ice with a twirl of her staff.

Taking a breath for patience, he folded his hands behind himself.

“Why do you want to go?” he asked her curiously.

She stopped suddenly and stared at him incredulously.

“Now you want to know why? Should have asked that before you became a controlling prick,” she snorted and ignored him.

He felt it as the slap it was meant to be and he shook his head. _Spirits give me strength – this woman is infuriating at times,_ he prayed.

“What should I do Caille – apologize for not wanting you to endanger yourself?” He asked her, and she could hear he was irritated.

_Good_

“I’m in danger either here or out there, at least out there I will fucking see it coming,” she spat angrily as she threw another ball of ice at the target.

“Point taken,” he said not sounding as irritated. He thought a different approach might work best.

“I have received an invitation to South Reach, to visit a friend and her mate – I have worked with them before. I thought you would accompany me,” he said hope filled him as he saw that she stopped moving.

“Just you and I?” she asked him tentatively staring at the training dummy.

It surprised him when he realized that she craved alone time with him as much as he did her.

“Yes vhenan, just you and I.”

She finally looked at him and gave him a lopsided smile that held a well of loneliness in her emerald gaze.

“I would really like that,” she said as she glanced at him tenderly.

He walked towards her feeling safe to do so and enfolded her into his arms holding her. Her arms around his waist tightened and he felt her soft sigh as she melted into him. _How had he not seen it he did not know, but he would never let her feel this alone again._

“ _I need you to find out where he has taken her,”_ Ratheria said to him angrily.

_“If he told anyone it would be his General, and he is not saying a word,”_ he answered her evenly.

She gazed at him coolly with her blue gaze as she ran a calculating finger over his jaw seeing the desire in his eyes. _If only the one that I wanted was this simple –_ she thought with a sigh before turning her focus back to the man in front of her.

_“I thought you were his second in command?”_ she said with a touch of a pout to her lips as she slid herself onto his lap.

“ _It is not that simple Ratheria – if I press for information that is not given willingly, he will know,”_ he tried to explain.

She gazed at him for a moment then slipped her lips down the sensitive skin of his neck as she spoke seductively.

“ _Find out Josmael – I need to know,”_ she felt him swallow in a reflexive action as she nibbled on his neck.

“ _I will – you have my word,”_ he said confidently.

She smiled against his skin while he fondled her breasts. _Oh I know you will Josmael, or I will do to you what was done to Adahlen,_ she thought amusingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venavis - Fuck it  
> Vhenan - my heart


	5. Visiting South Reach

They rode in companionable silence through a field of wheat when Caille smiled at him suddenly looking relaxed and curious.

“Okay – who is this we are going to visit? How do you know them?” she said curiously.

Solas laughed and shook his head at her incessant questions which had started shortly after they went through the Eluvian and took the horses that waited for them.

“Da’fen is Dalish, and she married Commander Cullen over a year ago. She is – a beautiful spirit,” he said calmly as she watched him curiously.

“You liked her,” she said pointedly making him laugh.

“Yes, I do like her. She is a smart woman…more so than her Dalish clansmen. The Commander is – he is a good man and worthy of her,” he said calmly looking over the small field.

Talia gazed at him knowingly and laughed.

“You were attracted to her,” she said teasingly.

Solas gazed at her and then wiped his face.

“She is attractive – but she would only have been a moment’s diversion, not something that would last,” he said in answer to his blushing cheeks.

“Okay, okay I will stop needling you about it. So why are we here,” she said curiously.

“Da’fen – is my friend. She has asked that I visit, there are problems arising in South Reach with slavers as I am to understand. She is who convinced me that what I wanted to accomplish could be done in a much different way. I – am not always a good man vhenan,” she said quietly.

Caille stopped her horse and looked at him in surprise making Solas rein in his own mount.

“Why would you say that?” she asked him quickly seeing that he was focused on the pommel of his saddle.

“You may not see your good qualities love, but I do.” She watched his eyes rise to hers and he smiled at her tenderly.

“Have I told you recently that I love you vhenan,” he asked her gently.

Caille smiled brightly as she looked to be thinking about it making him laugh.

“Hmm…not since this morning when we made love – but I don’t think that one counts…I mean we were preoccupied,” she said wagging her eyebrows at him.

He shook his head now laughing at her.

“I most definitely think that one counts vhenan – even if I was in the middle of pleasuring you when I spoke the words. But I ramble, and I shall rectify my grievous mistake and tell you now that I love you.”

“Well it is so nice to hear when fully clothed,” she said teasingly and he chuckled shaking his head.

“I suppose I really should tell you that I love you to husband,” she said with a lopsided smile and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Caille laughed as they rode on towards where they’re directions said the couple lived. When after a few hours they finally stopped in front of a decent sized home and she watched as a large blonde man came from the house first, and then a small, extremely pregnant elven woman, came out from behind him with a large smile of welcome.

“Aneth ara Falon,” she said as she moved quickly to where he dismounted and embraced Solas tightly. She watched as he held her tightly to himself, and she could see that he cared for her deeply.

Caille slid off her mount and gazed at them and then gazed over towards the husband…the Commander is what he had called him. _Damn that man is fucking huge,_ she thought quickly as the man moved towards them to hold his hand out to Solas.

“Solas, it has been a long time,” he said evenly as she moved to where he stood. Solas took the offered hand and turned to gesture for her to stand with him.

“Da’fen, Commander – this is my mate Caille _,”_ he said calmly as their eyes suddenly enlarged as she slid under his arm.

The small blonde rushed forward to grasp her in a bone crushing hug, pulling her from under Solas’ arm.

“Oh, it is so great…you are just beautiful,” she mumbled as she hugged her. Cullen looked at Solas for a moment and then laughed.

“I thought you didn’t like us _Shem’s,”_ he said teasingly.

“I didn’t Commander, and some I still don’t – she is…special,” he said with a small grin.

Da’fen finally let her loose and laughed.

“Come in – you are welcome here, and we have a room for the two of you. I have cooked almost all day and I know you will love all of it, I made frilly cakes,” she said excitedly turning towards Solas and giving him a wink. She pulled Caille by her arm towards the house as she looked back at him a little overwhelmed.

_Well shit…_ she thought with a slight laugh following her into the house.

“You really married a human,” Cullen said looking at him with a slight smirk as the women entered the house.

“I got sent to her world…and…yes…I did, it is a long story,” he said blushing lightly as he felt the heavy hand slap his shoulder.

“Doesn’t matter…she is worth it, isn’t she?” he said knowingly.

Solas glanced at him a moment and then truly smile.

“Every minute,” he said honestly.

Cullen laughed at him for a moment and then gestured towards the door.

“She really has been cooking all day, come on,” he said happily as Solas followed him.

 

Caille stood in the middle of the cozy living room holding what she would consider the best beer she had ever tasted…and that was saying something since she was Irish. She listened with half an ear to Cullen and Solas talk at the table and turned when she heard the footsteps of Da’fen.

“You really should try sitting for a while,” she commented as she studied a small painting on the mantle.

Da’fen sat down with a slight groan and Caille turned towards her. Setting her beer down, she grabbed the footstool and placed it under her feet. Sitting she grabbed Da’fen’s small foot and started to rub. Da’fen let out a small groan, and smiled at her grateful as she studied her carefully.

“Solas said he was brought to your time? It was not anything like this as I understand it,” she said.

Caille shook her head as she continued rubbing her foot.

“No. So many differences, but they really are mostly material differences. People are people I have found, no matter where you go. So far, Thedas has proved that theory correct.”

Da’fen chuckled as she rubbed her belly.

“How are his…people treating you?” she asked her curiously.

Caille’s head fell back as she laughed seeing the knowing look on her new friends face.

“I take it they were not so – welcoming towards you either,” she commented before taking a sip of her beer.

Da’fen laughed with her and shook her head _no._

“I am Dalish; to the Ancients, I am less than nothing. I can only imagine how they would treat a shemlen, even if she was the Dread Wolf’s mate.”

“Well, there are many who would really like to see me dead, and have tried,” she said thinking of Ratheria.

“Solas mentioned that you have had to fight to prove yourself. He told me you bested Abelas – that I would have liked to see,” she said shaking her head with a smirk of disgust on her face. “And they say the Dalish are primitive children.”

Caille chuckled and held her beer up, “cheers to that. They are so focused on what is gone that they cannot see what can come if they would stop sitting like a wart on an ass.”

Da’fen nodded her head in agreement as she softly chuckled.

“So how did you land that extremely large human? From what Solas told me about him, he takes his duty quite seriously. You were his boss if I understand correctly.”

Da’fen sat forward and looked back to make sure the men were still talking, and motioned for Caille to come closer. Leaning in she whispered, “I tricked him into finding me bathing in a river when we went to Halamshiral.”

Caille slapped her hand over her mouth as she stifled her laughter and saw Da’fen look at her frankly. “Your turn, I’ve known Solas for a while. You must tell me how you got him to break out of that – constant control,” she said teasingly.

Caille glanced back to make sure the men were still talking, and leaned back in.

“Well, the first time was just after my Grandmother died. I couldn’t sleep and he let me curl up next to him. I awoke and found myself laying on him and kissed him that next morning, next was when I walked in on him after he had finished bathing.” Da’fen started giggling as Caille continued. “Then there was the time I showered and came out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on and then…there was the kitchen,” she wiggled her eyebrows at her making her laugh even harder. “That one was for the books,” she said taking a sip of her beer as they both giggled at the silliness of the conversation.

 

“There are groups of slavers that I have heard about that are using the Kings Road to transport slaves,” Cullen said leaning forward with his elbows on the table.

“My wife’s clan is coming next month, and some of them are coming to stay...with children. These slavers,” he said with a snarl of disgust, “are getting to close to my home and my family,” he said taking a drink of his ale and looking at Solas frustrated.

“Some of the ex-templars I have helped get off lyrium are now patrolling the road. I have petitioned the King for further assistance, but I get no reply. Because we have an agreement that tells us we cannot have troops of any kind since the disbanding of the Inquisition, I am running out of options. I can take care of what is mine, but I cannot help them all. Our farm is growing, and more elves are moving here to work and thrive, I need ideas of what I can do to keep them safe and out of a slavers cage.”

Solas took a drink of his ale and sat back in his chair, absorbing the information.

“The deal Ferelden made is between the Inquisitor and them – not you and Ferelden,” he pointed out calmly before he continued. “You _were_ the Commander of her forces; you removed that title and have since settled down.”

Cullen suddenly got this very smug grin on his face as he thought over what Solas was telling him. Solas saw the dawning of understanding and smiled as he nodded his head pleased.

“If it is men that you require to rid the area of these cursed slavers, then it is men you will get,” Solas said easily grabbing Cullen’s attention.

“We have recently absorbed a small force of twenty-five Sentinels that have awoken from Uthenera. They have suddenly found themselves without purpose since their Temple is destroyed. They have pledged to help me bring the people from slavery and protect them. I have yet to give them a job, and this might be a perfect way for them to not only meet the people they are saving, but to reacquaint them with the world that has changed in their absence.”

Cullen looked at him curiously.

“Why?”

Solas looked at him suddenly and realized that they had never really known each other; not like him and Da’fen had gotten to know each other.

“Because Cullen, your wife is important to me, I have precious few friends. You have proven a worthy and an honorable man, and just with this conversation have shown that you care. Not just for your wife and your unborn child, but for her family and her people as well. That impresses me,” he said easily and then gave him a wolfish grin. “And I want slavers to die,” he said simply before taking a drink of his ale.

Cullen started laughing, “you and me both brother.”

Solas looked a little startled with the term, and then pulled from his thoughts as he felt Caille’s hand on his neck as she spoke to Cullen.

“I do believe that I put your adorable wife to sleep on the couch with a foot rub,” she said taking a drink of Solas’ ale.

Cullen chuckled, “I am glad she is taking a nap. She has been so worked up over the two of you coming; I have been having difficulties just getting her to sit.

“Well, then that settles it. Next time you should come visit us and let us pamper the two of you or three” she said easily.

“Agreed vhenan,” Solas said as he reached up and grasped her hand on his neck.

Cullen nodded his head in agreement.

“I would like to see more than just your Great Hall,  _Fen’Harel,_ ” he said teasingly.

Caille lifted her eyebrow at the comment and let Solas pull her onto his lap.

“Oh? Do tell Cullen, I will bet that your welcome was much similar to mine,” she said cheekily.

Solas groaned and hid his face in her hair, which she had blessedly left down at his request.

“Were you greeted at sword point as well,” he said chuckling as Solas groaned a little louder.

Caille laughed and nodded her head, “that does sound _very_ familiar.”

They started laughing and Solas finally lifted his face and looked at her tenderly.

*****

The sun was high in the sky and a soft breeze caressed her face. Glancing around she saw the animals in the fields and the little foxlike creatures that Solas had said were Fennec’s. Turning her face up towards the sunshine she saw the small green shimmer of light in the sky and pointed at it.

“It was where the Breach was,” she said in an answer as she also gazed at it.

“Solas has talked a little about his time with the Inquisition. That Magister sounds like a real fucker,” she said as she stared at it.

Da’fen burst out laughing and looked at her.

“Oh you must just set him on his ear when you let loose,” she said chuckling.

“He used to chastise me for cursing and it was always so annoying when he did,” she looked at her mischievously and started giggling at her own thoughts.

“Okay come on you have to tell me what is so funny,” Caille said curiously.

“One of my favorites to use, and still is, is _fenedhis._ ”

Caille looked at her for a moment confused and then she translated.

“It means _wolf dick_ , in literal translation. But we use it for pretty much everything.”

Caille started laughing at the sudden understanding.

“I am still learning, but so far my favorite has been _venavis_.”

Da’fen chuckled and looked at her knowingly.

“I am sure you have had an opportunity to use that if you are around his Sentinels.”

Caille gave her a knowing grin.

“You know it, and his damn council. What a bag of dicks that lot,” she said simply.

Da’fen looked at her laughing hard, “I must remember that term. I have met many groups I could call that, especially the Orlesian nobility.”

The wagon rolled into the small town and Caille absorbed the bustle of people. _This is a smaller version of Marrakech and the bazaars._ She jumped out and helped Da’fen get down before following her into the market square almost like a shadow. She saw that most of the people were pleasant towards them and of course, there were a few that were not. Caille noticed that Da’fen stayed far from those places.

She picked up a few things and carried most of their purchases as they strolled back towards their wagon. Once everything was settled in the back she moved to help Da’fen into the wagon.

Two men with greasy hair, and dirty leathers, leaned against the outside of a booth watching the two women walk towards their wagon. When one of them elbowed the other they moved forward.

“That is quite the slave you have there, my lady. Would you be willing to part with her?” the one with yellowed teeth asked.

Caille stiffened at the words as Da’fen’s eyes flashed angrily over her shoulder.

“Get in the wagon, I got this,” she said calmly helping her up before turning around.

“I believe you are mistaken sir. She is _no_ slave, but my friend,” she replied calmly assessing the two men.

The two men looked at each other and laughed.

“Well, if it isn't our lucky day then. If this knife ear is not your property, than she is now mine,” he said easily moving towards her pulling his sword from its sheath.

Caille pulled the dagger from her back that was hidden beneath her jacket, and held it to the man’s throat before he could unsheathe his sword fully.

“Now I never said she didn’t belong to someone, she has quite the handsome husband that is expecting her to come home – and I promise you, sir,” she said menacingly, “she will be going home…you on the other hand – that is questionable.”

As his companion had watched while the woman threatened his associate, he moved towards them, and Caille narrowed her emerald gaze on him.

“Don’t be stupid,” she spat at him.

“Put down the knife before you get hurt,” he said warningly pulling his sword.

Caille could see that this was only going to end one way, and shrugged her shoulders as she slid her dagger over the man’s throat that she had been holding. Blood splattered against her face and chest as he dropped to the ground and she turned towards him. The man stopped and stared at his colleague bleeding out on the ground in surprise.

“You bitch…do you know what you’ve done?” He spat angrily at her as his eyes stared at her coldly holding his sword tightly.

“I’m aware, are you ready to die? I want to go home and eat,” she said then glanced down at herself and then back at him “and bathe,” she said dismissively.

As the man moved to swing his sword, Caille became a blur and slid behind him before he could even raise it. Sliding her dagger into the side of his throat at the ceratoid, she whispered: “I told you not to be stupid.” Sliding her dagger out, she wiped it on his shirt as he slid to the ground. Pulling his coin purse off and then moving to the other and doing the same, she walked to the vendor that had watched the altercation.

“Ir abelas for killing those men in front of your shop. Here is their money, I hope this will help with their – disposal,” she said politely.

The elven shop keeper smiled at her and bowed her head grateful as she took the two coin purses. Caille pulled out her own purse and handed her a few gold sovereigns surprising her.

“My husband would be upset about this happening, please let others know that any further protection will be given by the Rutherford’s and Fen’Harel. The slavers will be leaving.”

The woman grasped her hand before she could turn away and handed her a small carving of a wolf made out of Halla horn.

“Ma serannas, Fen’Harel enaste,” she said softly.

Caille squeezed her hand and smiled kindly at her before turning away and walking back towards the wagon and hopping in.

Da’fen snapped the reins quickly and they took off in silence. Caille took the small handkerchief Da'fen held out to her and wiped at her face using some of the water from their shared canteen.

“I have never seen anyone move like that except for Cole,” she said quietly.

Caille glanced at her questioningly.

"Who's he?" she said washing her throat.

“Cole is a spirit of Compassion that took a mortal form. He can wield daggers like nothing of this world.”

“Well I am no spirit that is for sure,” she said laughing.

Da’fen glanced at her curiously and bit her lip. Caille could see she was burning to ask her something.

“Spit it out Da’fen, I see you burning to ask me something,” she said bumping into her shoulder making her laugh.

“Solas said you were a mage, yet you did not use magic. In fact, I didn’t even feel magic from you as you moved.”

Caille laughed and nodded her head.

“I wasn’t a mage where I came from; I guess in terms you would understand I was a rogue in my world. When I was able to help get Solas back, was when my magic finally manifested without his help. I am still learning how to use it and I am not quite comfortable with it yet.”

Da’fen nodded her head in understanding and glanced down at her shirt and smirked. Caille glanced down and frowned.

“Well shit,” she said in disgust making Da’fen chuckle.

“Cullen would have found out about it anyway the next time he came to town.”

_Well, this is going to be a lovely conversation,_ she thought as they made their way back.

 

Caille grabbed the boxes and followed behind Da’fen into the house. She saw that Cullen and Solas sat at the table discussing the Sentinels that Solas had sent for the night before.

“They are most definitely going to be needed,” Da’fen said as she pulled vegetables from a crate.

Solas glanced over at them and saw the blood splatter on his mate and stood moving towards her quickly as did Cullen towards his own.

“What happened,” Solas said demanding answers with his tone.

“Yes,” Cullen said looking at his own wife questioningly.

“It was nothing really,” Caille said quickly looking at Da’fen for back up.

“It really wasn’t, they were no match for her. And stop looking at me like that, I did nothing but sit in the wagon and watch,” she said with a sharp snap to her tone.

Solas gazed at her questioningly and waited patiently for her to answer.

Caille dropped her head as she began explaining what happened.

Solas stood calmly as she finally finished and Da’fen moved from Cullen and linked her arm with her staring at them with annoyance.

“You two act like we wouldn’t know how to protect ourselves. I will have you know that I may be with child, but that does not make me helpless.”

Caille smiled at her in a true bond of sisterhood and then looked at Solas with a cheeky smile upon her lips.

Solas glanced at Cullen and saw the same expression on his face that he felt in that moment. _They said it was safe, that there would be no troubles, yet there was – this must end._ Giving him a nod of mutual understanding, he walked to their room and grabbed his staff as Cullen went to his own quarters and started buckling his armor on.

“Cullen, what do you think you are doing?” Da’fen questioned as she followed him to their rooms as Caille trailed after Solas.

“What are you doing wolf?”

Solas glanced at her and strapped his staff onto his back.

“I am going to remove a threat vhenan,” he said calmly before slipping a few healing potions into his pouch on his hip.

“Without me,” she pointed out frustratingly.

Solas slid his fingers over her cheek and bent to kiss her lips softly.

“Yes vhenan, without you. Someone must stay to protect Da’fen, and I trust only you to do that, as you showed you would do today.”

Caille slid her arms around his neck and pulled his lips back to hers, kissing him tenderly. Enjoying the way he leaned into her and dueled with her own tongue teasingly. Pulling back to stare at him she gripped his neck tightly.

“Do not do anything that will make me angry for letting you leave my sight love,” she said in all seriousness.

Solas bowed his head to her, “Ma nuvenin ma vhenan.”

Caille bumped her forehead against his gently before letting him go, and followed him out of their room. She glanced over at Da’fen who had followed Cullen from their own room and stood in a sort of awe at the Viking nature of his armor. She watched as he grabbed his sword and sheathed it at his side, sliding a shield onto his back as he glanced at Solas. Caille walked towards Cullen and pulled the dagger from her boot, and flipping it a couple of times, she handed it to him.

“I watch yours, you watch mine,” she said handing the dagger to him. Cullen looked from the dagger in her hands back to her emerald gaze. Grasping the dagger he slipped it into his boot and laid a hand on her shoulder.

“With my life,” he said and turned from them leading Solas out the door.

Da’fen suddenly sat down and stared at the door they had gone through. Caille walked to where she sat and laid a hand on her shoulder.

“If they must do this then we must…we must bake and eat,” she said looking at her suddenly.

Da’fen glanced from the door to her and suddenly laughed.

“You hate being out of the fight as much as I, it is comforting,” she said softly and stood patting her hand on her shoulder.

“Come – we must bake,” she said calmly.

“Will you show me how to make those frilly cakes…Solas fucking loves them,” she said following her towards the cooking area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vhenan - my heart  
> Aneth ara falon - Welcome friend  
> Shemlen/Shem - human/quickling  
> Venavis - fuck it  
> Ir abelas - I am sorry  
> Ma serannas, Fen'Harel enaste - My thanks, and may the Dread Wolf bless you.  
> Ma nuvenin ma vhenan - As you wish my heart


	6. Slavers

Solas rode silently alongside Cullen as they headed out until they crested a small hill overlooking the bay and Cullen broke the silence.

“I have heard of – areas they might be hiding in down there,” he said easily before readjusting his reins in his hands.

Solas glanced at him as he silently urged him to continue.

“There are caves along the water that I have heard they might be using. How many will be in them is another question,” he said.

Solas nodded, “lead the way.”

Cullen nodded quickly and kicked his horse forward leading them down a winding, narrow path to the coastal area. Solas felt an excitement he had not felt in many centuries, it was the excitement he would get for the hunt. Slowing his mount he jumped quickly and slapped the horse on its side to push it away as Cullen stopped to stare at him questioningly.

“Cullen…I am sure you have heard the tales of Fen’Harel,” he said calmly as he handed him his pack.

“Well…sure, but I know they are false stories about you,” he said quickly taking the pack and laying it over his own saddle horn.

“Ah, yes…well some of it had a margin of truth to them,” he said easily handing him his cloak.

Cullen looked at him curiously now while he watched him slowly undress and hand him clothing to put in his pack.

“Solas…I need an explanation as to why you are undressing,” he said uneasily as Solas took his breeches and stared at the now, naked elf.

“Do not fear me, Commander,” he said as he abruptly changed into the dread wolf, with seven blood red eyes set in the skull of a large black wolf. Cullen gazed at him in shock and shook his head as he reined in his mount that had suddenly become skittish.

“Maker’s breath…I honestly didn’t think that one was true,” he whispered.

Solas looked over at him, with his wolf form taller than his mount and now eye level with Cullen. Chuffing loudly, Cullen nodded at him before shaking his head.

“Well, shit…okay,” he said before taking a deep breath. “Let’s go, my friend, I am tired of them terrorizing my home,” he said quietly. When the wolf looked at him he saw the understanding in his gaze and jumped from his mount and followed him.

Solas raised his nose to the air and scented the sweat and dirtiness of the men hiding in the caves and led them to a small cave. They could see the small group of slavers in a group around a fire, with a cage in the back holding three slaves.

Cullen stiffened at the site and grabbed his sword angrily. Fen’Harel saw his anger and felt it feeding him and took a calming breath for a slight moment. Pushing his head into his friend, Cullen glanced at him and saw that Solas was motioning with his muzzle the rock pillar. Nodding his understanding, he moved quietly in that direction. Solas nodded and waited for him to get behind the rock pillar before he let out a dreaded howl directed at the men around the fire.

The men around the fire turned quickly towards the mouth of the cave with weapons drawn. Solas used magic to project a small wolf just outside of the opening and waited for the men to come investigate. As the men moved to the opening, Cullen came out from behind the pillar blocking their retreat as Solas allowed the fade to slip from him and he was now visible.

Men suddenly screamed as the seven-eyed wolf grinned at them with large fangs exposed.

 

Caille stirred the batter for the frilly cakes as Da’fen sat at the table rolling out dough for cinnamon rolls. She was enjoying the company – and the exchange of recipes with the warrior woman.

“May I ask you something,” Caille said as she looked at Da’fen.

“Sure,” she said glancing at her.

“All the Dalish I have met have these really pretty facial tattoos, but you don’t. How come?”

Da’fen smiled as she spread a layer of butter over the dough and then took the small hand grinder and began grinding cinnamon over the dough.

“They are called Vallis’lin,” she offered before she continued spreading cinnamon. “When we come of age, we would choose a God that we wanted to honor or one we could relate to. I had chosen Elgar’nan our God of vengeance.”

Caille raised her eyebrow at her and she heard Da’fen chuckle as she set the grinder down and grabbed the sugar.

“I could relate to him…our people were hunted, slaughtered and I…I wanted vengeance. Anyway, when Solas told me who he was I had so many questions,” she laughed softly. “Thank the Creators he is as patient as he is or I am sure he would have gagged me.”

Caille laughed in understanding and poured the batter into the pan as she continued.

“During one of those moments of me asking a million questions, I asked why there was no Vallis’lin for Fen’Harel. He told me he never had slaves and would not mark those who chose to follow him.”

Caille glanced at her and suddenly thought of what that would mean for her.

“So he let slip they were slave markings and not something to honor,” she said gently seeing her nod of agreement.

“Oh yes…I could have slugged him I was so angry,” she said with a soft laugh.

“After I calmed, and asked him to explain it to me, I must have looked horrified. He offered to remove the markings, and that is why I do not have them.”

Looking down at the rolled out dough now covered with a nice layer of butter, cinnamon, and sugar and looked at Caille.

“Okay now, what do I do?”

 

Solas walked from the water after cleaning off the blood and gore taking his offered pack from Cullen. With a quick spell, he dried off and slipped his clothes on quickly.

“The people we have freed can come to my home for however long they need if they chose not to follow you back to yours,” Cullen offered as he handed him his staff.

“Some will choose to stay; they will not follow the _Dread Wolf,_ even if I did help rescue them. I do not mind this; I will assist in helping you build adequate housing and whatever else you might need.”

Cullen clapped him on the shoulder as they strode to where the group of twelve elves sat huddled together.

“You are all welcome to come to my home where it is safe,” Cullen offered them. One young girl spoke up suddenly.

“Are you our new Master then?”

Cullen looked horrified and shook his head adamantly as he kept the mantra of “No” going steady.

“You are free da’len,” Solas said gently. The young girl looked at him warily.

“He speaks true, you are free now. Please come with us and let us feed you and give you a safe place to sleep if even for one night. You may leave when you choose.”

Solas slid a couple of elves onto his horse that had injuries and would not be able to walk well enough back to the house. Cullen put the three children on his mount and soon they were on their way back.

 

The women turned suddenly at the opening of the door and Caille moved in front of Da’fen when she saw it was not their husbands.

“Move,” she said quickly blocking their way. Da’fen grabbed the blades from the counter and slid them into her hands quickly before pulling her shield, and sword from one of the lower cabinets.

“I believe you might know why we are here,” the tall man said quietly as he held a bow with an arrow trained on her.

“No…but I’m sure you will explain it to me,” she said sarcastically.

The man chuckled, his eyes cold and black as coal.

“I was told that you weren't easy to ruffle.”

Caille smiled at him coolly and rolled her shoulders, cocking her head at him.

“Oh…good, gossip – I love gossip…do continue,” she said cheekily.

The man moved the arrow slightly to aim at Da’fen and she followed the movement with her body blocking him.

“All’s you need to know is we were hired to kill you,” he said simply.

“Ah…well good luck with that. Better than you have tried already,” she said warningly.

“Yes, well they weren’t me were they,” he quipped pulling the arrow back.

Caille shrugged her shoulders uncaring.

“Well, they definitely were quieter.”

As he loosed the arrow she rolled and saw that Da’fen’s shield took the arrow meant for her. Thankful she was okay, she threw her dagger hitting the man directly in the eye. As two more men started through the doorway, Caille let loose a freezing spell that froze their feet to the ground. Moving quickly, she rolled and pulled the dagger from the archer and slammed the knife into one of the men stuck in the doorway. The last man still struggling to free himself, Da’fen had moved and pointed her sword into his throat.

“Who sent you?” she said angrily.

“Knife eared bitch I will kill you,” he spat in her direction and Caille sliced her blade down his cheek making him scream.

“Answer her question before I flay the skin from your body while you live,” she said menacingly.

“I don’t know their name…it was a fucking knife ear that paid us.”

Da’fen smiled coldly as she slid her blade into his throat.

“That’s all we needed,” she said angrily.

 

The men arrived at the house to see Caille dragging a body out the front door. Cullen ran forward, “What happened?”

Caille dropped the dead man’s arms and looked at him.

“She is okay, and in the house scrubbing blood off the floor. They came for me,” she said looking at Solas.

“You…I don’t understand,” he said rubbing his face.

“It isn’t all parties and balls when you’re married to the Dread Wolf,” she muttered before bending over and grabbing the arms of the dead guy from the ground.

Solas felt the sting of her words and watched her drag the man away.

Cullen saw Da’fen standing in the doorway and moved to hug her to him.

“Thank the Maker,” he said with a relieved sigh.

“You can relax vhenan, we are fine.”

Solas helped the people off his mount and then helped the children down from Cullen’s mount before moving to where Caille was dragging the body. Moving to grab the feet and help her they held each other’s gaze. She glanced at him calmly and he followed her to where there was a small pile of two other assailants a distance away.

“Will you tell me now what happened?” he asked her quietly.

“They said they were paid by an elf, they had no names just a target,” she huffed as she hoisted the body on the pile and she felt his arms around her tightly.

“Ratheria,” he said quietly and felt her nod her head against his chest. He would speak with Abelas when he returned, he was the only one who knew where he was taking Caille.

“She is persistent…I will give her that,” she said sounding angry.

He rubbed her back for a moment before he heard her asking about the group of elves.

“They were slaves that we saved tonight,” he said as he slid his arm over her shoulders as they walked away.  Stopping suddenly she turned back to look at the bodies and then looked up at him.

“We should probably bury them,” she said evenly.

Solas threw a large ball of mage fire at the bodies. Caille saw they were immediately consumed in flames and she raised an eyebrow at him.

“They don’t deserve that kind of effort,” he said angrily.

Caille shrugged her shoulders and continued towards the house with her arm around his waist.

“True,” she said calmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vhenan - my heart


	7. Time to Return

Caille stood in the doorway with Da’fen as they watched the Sentinels arrive.

“They look impressive…until they speak,” Caille said under her breath causing Da’fen to laugh.

“I will just be glad when the Slavers are gone,” Da’fen said, watching Solas and Cullen speaking with them.

Caille and Da’fen saw even from their distance that some of the Sentinels were upset when they were told they answered to Cullen. Solas gestured back to where they stood and looked back towards the Sentinels with an angry glare and stiff posture. Da’fen narrowed her gaze with the action and glanced over at Caille curiously.

“Why is he gesturing back at us, I wonder?”

“Because I am his _shem_ wife,” she said simply.

Da’fen nodded her head in understanding the implied threat he was making. _If they could not listen to Cullen, a shem, then how could he expect them to listen to his mate, also a shem._

Caille watched the Sentinels that looked to be arguing suddenly stop as they stared at her, then back to Solas with nervousness. Soon the ones arguing stopped and suddenly bowed their heads respectfully towards him, and then Cullen. _Well, that seems to be taken care of,_ she thought with a smirk on her lips.

She felt the gentle touch on her arm and glanced down at the boy she had unintentionally adopted since coming to the Rutherford home three days ago. She could only guess his age since he still would not talk. Smiling at him, she wrapped her arm around his slender shoulders and pulled him into her side. She saw him staring at the Sentinels with wonderment, and she ruffled his hair.

“When you grow up big and strong, you can be like them too if that is what you want,” she said into his ear and saw him smile at the idea.

Da’fen watched the boys eyes grow a little wider before he glanced back at the Sentinels.

“He still hasn’t said a word?” she asked her and saw Caille shake her head.

“Nope, not yet…but you will at some point won’t you tiger,” she said tickling the skin of his neck pulling a child’s giggle from him. She enjoyed the sound as he smiled largely and squished his head to his shoulder trying to stop her from doing it again.

Some of the former slaves moved around behind them cleaning, cooking and talking amongst themselves and Caille turned to gaze at them for a moment. She could never imagine what it must have been like for them, but she was glad that she was a part of making their lives better.

“Are you sure that you two are going to have room for the five that have chosen to stay behind Da’fen?”

Da’fen nodded her head, before laying her hand on her stomach to scratch at the side.

“It will be tight for only a little while. I sent a letter off to my clan to bring a spare aravel for extra room. Solas said he would get supplies to us quickly, but I do not know if the lodgings can be built in time. I believe that when my clan arrives, some that have chosen to stay will want to return with them.”

Caille glanced back to where Solas stood and saw him motioning for her. Walking towards the group of Sentinels, with her arm around the little boy, she saw them all suddenly kneel like toppling dominos when she stopped in front of them.

“My Queen,” the one with dark black hair said reverently.

Caille glanced around at them and felt silly.

“Please stand, what is your name?”

He looked up at her in surprise for only a moment, and then his face became an unmovable mask as he slowly stood.

“I am Ghillan, my lady.”

Solas bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep from smiling as she held her hand out to him knowing that the Sentinels were unused to such behavior.

“Well it is a pleasure to meet you, I’m Caille. We are very grateful for your coming. Helping us get rid of the slavers in the area stealing people for Tevinter will be of great help for the community. Plus, I can assure you, Da’fen is an awesome cook,” she said with a large smile, and Cullen chuckled in response next to her.

Ghillan stared at her and the elven child she held close to her side, and could not mask his surprise with her words.

“Of course my lady,” he said simply.

“When your mission is complete…which shouldn’t take long, these slavers are idiots. I will talk with Abelas about making sure you and your teams are put into our training rotations. I want to make sure you are the deadliest beings on Thedas’ soil.”

The men and women all nodded their agreement, and she saw Ghillan’s impassive expression suddenly change with his slight smile at the news.

“We will look forward to that my lady. Your General speaks highly of you and your prowess for battle.”

Reaching over she patted his shoulder and smiled up at him, surprising the Sentinel again.

“Then stay safe, and return home so I can show you all the cool shit I know.”

Solas glanced at their combined shocked expressions with how friendly his mate was towards them. One of the many things he loved about her – she saw everyone the same.

“We will send a new rotation in a few weeks to relieve them,” Solas said to Cullen pulling his gaze away from her.

Cullen smiled at him and clasped his shoulder.

“Thank you again for this Solas, we will owe you one.”

He shook his head and smiled at him.

“It is I, who will owe you, and I can do no less. You will tell me if you need anything.”

Da’fen moved to stand next to Cullen, and Caille caught some of the Sentinels stiffen at the sight of her next to him. This did not escape Solas’ notice either, and he moved to where she stood. _It will take time for them to adjust,_ he reminded himself.

“This is Da’fen, Ghillan. She is Cullen’s wife, and the wonderful cook I was telling you about.”

Ghillan bowed his head to her respectfully after Caille’s introduction. Da’fen laughed at her as she leaned into Cullen’s side. “You just liked my pies,” she said teasingly. Solas moved towards her and bent to kiss her cheek.

“Lethal’lan, please take care of yourself and this small one,” he said.

Da’fen smiled at him and nodded her head.

“Stay safe, and we will see each other soon,” she promised as she kissed his cheek back.

Caille moved to hug her and whispered to her, “I will send you Gaelic cuss words for you to learn…it will throw them all off.”

Da’fen laughed and squeezed her tightly.

“I will miss you,” she said simply.

Caille felt the tears threaten to fall, not having expected to make such a good friend and the realization she was the only one she had really made since arriving. Sniffing lightly she gave her a brilliant smile.

“I will miss you too,” she said with a thick voice.

Clearing her throat she turned towards Cullen. Holding her hand out to him, she watched his large hand dwarf hers as he shook it.

“Take care of her,” she said smiling up at him.

“I will do that, and you take care of him,” he said teasingly and she laughed.

“You bet your cute ass, Commander,” she joked before slipping her arm around the boy’s shoulders.

“You ready to go home with me?” she asked him with tickling fingers along his neck.

The boy giggled and nodded his head excitedly. She placed a quick kiss on his cheek and walked from the group of men towards the horses. Solas followed behind her noticing that she put the boy on the horse with her. Glancing around, he saw the others were sharing mounts as he pulled himself onto his horse. Caille returned Da’fen’s wave goodbye and turned her mount to follow beside Solas'.

Riding in silence for a long while, Caille glanced down at the boy and saw that he was asleep nestled against her and smiled gently. Solas had carefully watched the interaction with her and the elven child since he was brought to the Rutherford’s home. He noticed that she gravitated towards the boy as soon as she saw him, and now she protected him as if he were her own. He saw the soft smile on her face when she glanced down at the boy and saw him asleep, and felt a swift tightening in his heart at the sight. She suddenly glanced over at him and his heart double beat in his chest.

“Hopefully Abelas will not mind that he is going to dog his every step. I might have talked him up a bit,” she said teasingly.

Solas chuckled as he thought about it.

“It will be good for him, and I don’t think he will mind.”

Callie glances from the boy back to him and bit her lip nervously.

“I didn’t think to ask if it will bother you?” she said with a touch of nervousness in her voice.

Solas shook his head.

“No vhenan, I see that he has found safety with you. From the moment he saw you, he has been your shadow. In turn, I see that he also makes you happy. So no, it will not bother me.”

She smiled at him happily.

“I love you,” she said simply holding her hand out for him to briefly grasp as they rode.

 

It was late afternoon when they arrive at the stable with the horses. It was only a short walk to the Eluvian from there, and she was glad to almost be home. She handed her reins over to the owner of the stable and grabbed her pack from behind the saddle. She saw that the others were looking around nervously, and it made her sick to think that they should fear in such a way. She turned to look up at Solas when she feels his arm snake around her shoulders.

“I hope they will adjust okay.”

He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“They will vhenan, it will just take time.”

One of the stable hands led one horse along the path with them that carried the two injured. Reaching the Eluvian, Solas activated it quickly and Caille walked with the boy and led the others through. She found Abelas on the other side waiting for them.

“Cara, just the man I was looking for. There are a few that are unable to walk, will you please help them across,” she asked him. Abelas nodded his head quickly and went to the mirror to help Solas bring the others across. She watched as they came back through, carrying the two that were unable to walk well. 

“They will require more healing and rest vhenan. We will take them to the healing room and meet up with you in the keep.”

Caille smiled at him and nodded her head in understanding, she watched them walk away.  Taking a deep breath she turned to gaze at the others that stood around her, looking nervously around themselves and gave them a large smile of reassurance.

“Come on, I don’t know about any of you, but I am starved after our long trip. Let’s get some food and then we will show you around your new home,” she saw that they smiled at her nervously but all nodded in agreement.

“I hope they have cake,” she said to the boy at her side as she led them across the small field towards the keep with her arm around his shoulders.

 

Ratheria clenched her fists tightly as she watched Callie walk towards the keep with a sense of building frustration. _She should be dead!_ She thought angrily. _What he could possibly see in something so…human is inconceivable,_ she thought disgustedly. Turning away angrily at her hired mercenaries obvious failure, she began thinking of another way to rid herself of the _shem_ that obviously didn't want to just die.

 

Solas found her in the dining area and heard the soft laughter from his General at his side.

“She is a force of her own,” he said softly from beside him as he watched the way she spoke with the people. Solas laughed with him, “she is.” He watched the boy sitting close to her, nervously glancing around.

“The child next to her will be your new shadow,” Solas said warningly to Abelas.

Abelas gazed at the boy and nodded his head in understanding.

“I see that the boy is…devoted to her.”

“He is. He has not spoken yet, and I think it worries her. She has also shared her wish of him to not ever feel so helpless again. She will discuss it with you, I have no doubt.”

Abelas gave him a slight nod, before following him towards the table.

Solas picked up a frilly cake from her plate and quickly popped it into his mouth giving her a wicked grin.

“Those are fighting moves husband,” she says teasingly before he kisses her. She felt the stiffening of the child beside her and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She noticed him staring at Abelas in a form of nervous awe.

“This is Abelas, he is our General. He is the one I spoke to you about,” she said gently next to his ear. The boy nods his head as he stares at the large man sitting next to him.

Abelas gazes at the young lad for a moment and then takes the glass of wine he was handed with a smile and thanks.

“Will you be placing him with the others of his age to start training?”

Caille glanced at him understandingly and gave him a quick smile of thanks.

“Of course, I do believe my young man here would like that,” she said and saw the sudden swivel of the boys head towards hers, gazing at her in disbelief.

“You did want to, didn’t you? You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” she told him honestly.

The young boy shook his head at her then stopped.

“I want to,” he whispered quickly with a small accent.

Caille nodded her head holding her tears back…barely, as she gazed at Abelas with a large smile.

“Well, you heard him.”

Solas rubbed her back knowing she had hoped the boy would speak when he felt safe enough to do so, and he could feel her joy radiating from her.

Abelas nodded his head in agreement and gazed at the boy.

“Then you will start tomorrow, I will gather you in the morning and escort you to the training grounds.”

The young boy nodded his head in apparent excitement and dug into his lunch with much more enthusiasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shem - quickling/human  
> vhenan - my heart  
> Cara - friend (gaelic)


	8. Recon Work in Tevinter

“We go to Tevinter,” she said to the council. The faces around the large table reflected surprise, shock, and in Ratheria’s case joy and then her eyes fell to Solas. He gazed at her in speechless surprise before he started to shake his head _no,_ and she held up her hand holding his gaze silently pleading for him to listen.

“We need information. There is so much we do not know or understand about the slave trade. We are in effect just reacting to an action. Who is buying them? What are they paying slavers to steal people? I can accomplish this…” Solas’ angry voice cut her off.

“Absolutely not! You are risking your life,” he interrupted angrily. His eyes flashed at her and he could see that her jaw was tilted in the fashion that warned him there would be an argument. He didn’t care, they would argue then, this idea was ridiculous.

Abelas stood behind her and knew why she was posing the idea to the council and not just her mate. Trying not to smile at her tricky maneuver, he folded his arms as he listened to her speak calmly to the others ignoring his objections.

“I am a _human_ and a mage, why shouldn't we use this to our advantage. I can move around Minrathous with ease. Da’fen believes that her friend in the Magisterium would be willing to help me. There are contacts that I can establish and cultivate to obtain all the information we need without any real fuss.” She smiled, pleased with herself, seeing that the others were now seeing the benefits of having a _shem_ for a Queen.

Solas stared at her angrily, knowing what she was doing by not bringing her idea to him. She had purposely gone around him and it made him only more angry that she had.

“Magister Pavus,” he muttered and saw her nod her head in agreement.

“She has a point,” Loren said calmly not flinching when his King’s eyes narrowed at him. Isalathe nodded her head in agreement with Loren and spoke quietly pointing out the obvious.

“If we are to put a stop to the slavers, and help the people, this would be a good start, my Lord. Your mate _is_ human, and she is correct in her assumption that she could move freely around Minrathous where we could not. She has also proved her skill in battle, which in effect who better than the wife of Fen’Harel to help save the indentured of Minrathous.”

Solas crossed his arms as he saw that his counsel was in agreement with her idea. It was not hard to see the pleasure in Ratheria’s eyes at the prospect of his mate leaving for such a dangerous area which only made him want to kill the woman instead of putting up with her scheming.  He glanced over at Abelas who stood quietly behind her.

“And do you, also agree  with your Queen’s idea, General?”

Abelas unfolded his arms and nodded his head _yes._

“I do. She is not unskilled in such matters, and this could help many more of the people if we could stop even a handful of them.”

Abelas held his gaze unflinchingly at the anger that was so thickly rolling from him that you could see the tendrils of red flame flowing in his aura. Solas turned his gaze towards his mate and could pleasantly throttle the woman if he didn’t love her so much. Giving the council a sharp nod of his head in silent agreement, he turned on his heel and left the room.

Caille watched him leave knowing he was more than just a little angry with her and felt her own heart squeeze at his sudden coldness. She turned back to the council and spoke calmly, not betraying any of her inner turmoil, thanks to her military training, she had a great poker face.

“I will contact Da’fen so that we may have my cover established with Magister Pavus. Once I have that, I will leave for Minrathous.”

Everyone around the table bowed as she moved to leave. Caille glanced up at Abelas, “walk with me General.” Abelas nodded his head and followed her out of the room.

 

Solas paced his office angrily. _She will go where I cannot follow…not safely,_  he thought, running his hands through his hair angrily. His gaze darted to the door as it slowly opened, and Caille’s head peaked around the door before she came in. He turned towards the window and stared out over the field as she moved to stand next to him.

“You endanger yourself unnecessarily,” he said clenching his jaw.

Caille turned and gazed up at him, silently willing him to look at her. Solas felt the compulsion and looked down at her and saw the look of fierce determination.

“It is necessary if we are going to succeed in stopping them. I am not unskilled Solas…”

He interrupted her quickly.

“We are not questioning your skill, vhenan. Have you forgotten how difficult it will be for us to be apart? You go where I cannot protect you without raising the entire country. Did you think that I would willingly agree to put you, the woman who means everything to me, in danger? This is reckless and…”

She let out a sigh of frustration and folded her arms. “Stop,” she said calmly and Solas gazed at her.

“I cannot in all good conscience sit by while more people are taken into slavery like Galin. Too many are mistreated horribly, and I just can’t, not when I can do something about it,” she said pleadingly to him.

Solas felt his anger evaporate understanding now why she chose this plan and pulled her into the circle of his arms.

“He is safe now, vhenan,” he said gently before kissing the top of her head and a soft sigh left him at the feeling of her arms wrapping around his waist.

“But how many others aren’t,” she mumbled into his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

He knew then, this was not an argument he could win when he knew she was right.

“Fen’edhis,” he growled and felt her soft laughter vibrate against his stomach and his heart tightened.

“Dorian is…” he was unsure what he should say about Dorian and felt her soft sigh.

“He is a Tevinter, but according to Da’fen, he has been trying to remove slavery from the country with little success. He will help me,” she told him calmly.

Solas knew she was not wrong, Dorian was a good man. He loved Da’fen, and they had kept in close contact. He just didn’t know him like she did, and to trust him with something he could not live without, was beyond his capability.

“I do not know Dorian as Da’fen does, I cannot guarantee he will not turn on you, vhenan.”

Caille glanced up at him and gave him a wicked smile; one that he knew only meant one thing.

“If he does, it will be the last thing he does in his lifetime. I promise,” she said calmly and Solas bent and kissed her forehead.

*****

It was less than a month and she received her message from Da’fen with a sending crystal and instructions. Solas left the sitting room for his study as she devoured her letter and his heart felt heavy knowing that soon, she would be leaving. He was surprised when she walked into his study and handed him the crystal with a nervous smile.

“Da’fen sent it for you so that I could talk with you while I am there. She told me that Dorian would allow me the use of his until I left.”

He stared at the crystal for a long moment and then instantly slipped it over his head. _I will not have to wait for letters or messages; I will hear her voice instantly._

“This was her idea I would suspect,” he said trying to mask the sudden emotion that soon she would not be at his side when he slept.

“Yes, she was the one that explained it to me and how it worked. I thought this would perhaps be much better than a letter,” she said with a small smile.

Solas grabbed her and pulled her to him tightly and felt her arms wrap around him just as tightly.

“I do not like this,” he said with a broken voice.

Caille tilted her head back and stared up at him with a look of complete agreement.

“I don’t either, but I have to find the weakness in their system if we are to stop this. Please Solas, please, just trust me. I can do this…I can help our people.”

Her words of _our people_ made his heart fly, and he bent and kissed her passionately. Her lips devoured his and delved deeper, and the soft moan that she made was all he needed to pick her up and carry her towards their bedroom.

 

His fingers brushed gently down her arm as his eyes stared lovingly into her emerald green depths. He gazed at her beautiful face and slipped an errant lock of her fire red hair behind her ear before kissing her lips tenderly.

“He will meet us in Nevarra. Da’fen has told me that we are to use Seeker Pentaghast’s home until Dorian arrives if he is not there when we get there.”

Solas held her gaze with apparent surprise.

“The Seeker has agreed to this?”

Caille laughed at his complete surprise and nodded her head in agreement.

“Yes, as Da’fen told me, this Cassandra will be there when we arrive to greet us.”

Solas groaned and dropped his head between her breasts and felt her fingers run through his hair.

“That bad?” she asked him simply and heard his muffled groan again.

“Just don’t get angry if the woman punches me,” he said calmly before looking up at her between the valley of her breasts.

Caille started to laugh and to Solas’ complete delight, he felt her breasts slightly move against his face with her laughter and his body stirred with instant desire.

“Oh, Da’fen really wasn’t kidding when she said you were a royal shit when you left them.”

Solas groaned and then buried his face in the valley, enjoying the silken haven they offered.

“I did not say goodbye is all, and then the Qunari showed up at the Crossroads and made a mess and…yes, I was a royal ass,” he finally finished mumbling against her skin.

He felt her soft lips press against his head and let a small sigh of pleasure escape at the tender gesture and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Well, there are others that will be there as well. A Cole, that Da’fen said is a spirit of Compassion or something like that and a Bull…God only knows what the hell that means, and another…umm…oh yeah Varric. I guess Bull is there mostly to see Dorian, and Da’fen says that Cole will accompany me to Tevinter as a personal bodyguard – not that I really need one, and Varric is visiting Cassandra…who the hell is Varric?”

Solas finally pulls his face from her breasts and stared at her in stunned amazement. _She has gathered many…what is she up to?_

“Oh, Varric is a dwarf who writes books…do not tell him how we met or we will read about it in some book,” he warned her seriously and saw her mischievous smile and knew she would tell the dwarf whatever he wanted to know. Shaking his head, he just smiled at her already knowing what she would do.

“Bull is a vashoth,” at her confused look he shook his head. “He will explain, but he is large and has horns on his head, they are called Qunari. Smart man though, you will like him. He and Dorian are together, but him being what he is and their countries warring, they are apart right now.  Cole is a spirit of Compassion that took a human body. He has chosen to remain more spirit than human. You will appreciate his abilities to not be seen unless he wants them to, and he is quite efficient with daggers. I have no doubt he will be a wonderful companion, and I will also breathe easier knowing he is with you.”

Caille laughed and kissed his lips quickly.

“She said you might, and she said he is curious…I have no idea what that means, but I will take the help they offer. But beyond all that…will these people all be angry with you for leaving the way you did?”

Solas shook his head and gave her a gentle smile.

“No, only Cassandra will be angry with me. They will all give me a hard time, but not truly be angry,” he tried to reassure her but in fact, he was unsure himself. He had left without saying goodbye to any of them; he thought he didn’t need to. Da’fen was the only one he had truly connected with besides Cole and now he had to wonder if it was only because she had pointed ears like him.

Regardless, now that they all knew who he was, he would prepare himself for the multitude of questions he was sure they would have for him.

When he had awoken, he had not tolerated humans in any capacity and was barely civil with those of the Inquisition. He later realized how wrong he had been, but that does not erase the man he had been towards them. He could not truly claim to really know any of them, and he saw the look in her eyes that told him she knew.

“It is okay Solas, you are not the man you were then, so do not dwell on him, but embrace the man you are now. They didn’t know you then, your doing; but they can learn the man you are now, and that will also be your doing.”

Her gentle words placed a smile on his lips and he pulled her to him tightly. He kissed her temple and then her cheek and trailed down her neck before he heard her soft moan and his heart raced with the sound.

“Ar lath ma vhenan,” she whispered and he groaned at the sound of his language on her tongue with her soft accent added to it and rolled her beneath him while he kissed her deeply.

 

 

After multiple hugs and kisses and promises of presents and her swift return, Caille waved goodbye to Galin as she stepped through the Eluvian with Solas, Abelas, and a few other Sentinels. The tears ran down her face as she stared at the mirror and saw it go dark after Solas laid his hand on it and said the passcode. His sudden grip on her hands made her eyes dart to his.

“You will not be gone so long vhenan. He will await your return eagerly…as will I,” he said softly before placing a kiss on her lips.

Caille breathed in his scent and his calm manner and knew she had at least a couple of days with him before she would leave with Dorian back to Tevinter and let out a sigh. Suddenly her idea sounded horrible.

“My heart hurts at leaving him as much as it does to leave you…I know he will be okay, especially when you return with Abelas.”

She rubbed the tears from her face quickly and looked up at him and Solas felt his whole body weaken at her watery gaze.

“He has great respect for you and Abelas, Solas…don’t overlook him with your preoccupation with missing me.”

He stared at her with a surprised expression and then gave her a gentle smile at how well she knew him. Not, that Galin wasn’t important to him, but his heart took over every thought of anything and the poor child could get lost in his own selfish hurts and needs.

“I will do my best to be there for him, vhenan, as you would be if you were able,” he offered and her lithe arms wrapped around him tightly before letting him go.

“Well, let’s get this shit show on the road shall we…they won’t wait all day for us to arrive.”

Solas smiled at her and led them towards the Eluvian that led them to Nevarra.

 

 

They traveled for most of the day within the Crossroads before they reached the Eluvian that led to Nevarra. There were dragons along the mirrors edge and Caille ran her hand over it admiringly before looking at Solas over her shoulder.

“You ready?” She questioned him and saw his small, tenuous smile and slow nod before she stepped through with Abelas and Solas behind her. Caille glanced around at the small group that surrounded the mirror and saw a dwarf, three humans, and a large grey horned man waiting. Caille smiled at them with her best poker face not letting her hands leave her daggers.

“Was Dorian able to make it before us?”

Caille watched the mustached, tan-skinned man, step forward holding a sending crystal in his hand and she smiled in relief before taking it from him and slipping it over her head.

“I am Dorian, and you are Caille and…” his eyes dart suddenly to the sight of Solas as he walked up behind her and stopped.

“Solas,” is all he said as the two looked at each other. Caille couldn’t tell if it was anger, hate or a mixture of both, but she hoped this would go well – she needed it to go well.

Abelas kept his hand on his sword, his magic at the ready at the tense moment between the two and felt her small hand touch his arm making him glance down at her and saw the subtle shake of her head. Removing his hand from his sword he gazed at the Qunari, dwarf and shem’s that had gathered.

Solas bowed slightly towards him.

“It is now Magister Pavus, I understand,” he said calmly before rising and Caille didn’t miss the slight tightening of Dorian’s face.

Slapping her hands together, she moved forward and held everyone’s eyes for a moment except for the one who wore a low, wide-brimmed hat.

“I am Caille, and…thank you for coming,” she said calmly as Dorian and Solas held a staring contest.

It was a tall woman with short black hair, and a muscular build that stepped forward with her hand outstretched that Caille grasped quickly.

“I am Cassandra Pentaghast; it is a pleasure to meet you Caille. Please excuse our…strange behavior towards Solas; it has been – some time since we have all been together.”

Caille nodded at her round about subtle excuse and moved to stand next to Solas and take his hand not missing the sudden widening of eyes and shocked expressions at the small gesture.

“It is quite alright…I am somewhat aware of – the surprise. Solas is my husband,” she said calmly and saw the poor dwarf’s jaw drop.

“Chuckles got…married?” he finally said and Caille didn’t miss the small slap that Cassandra laid on his arm.

“Yes, but it is a long story that I am sure would be best with food and some good beer,” she tells them and smiles looking at the dwarf.

“You do have good beer here?” The harmless question sets the dwarf laughing and Cassandra to look at him in annoyance.

“Kind of, but don’t get your hopes up,” he answered as he stepped closer.

“Varric Tethras,” he introduced himself and she smiled at him.

“Good to meet you Varric,” she tells him and turns towards the others. The large horned man stepped forward and his giant hand encompassed hers quickly.

“The Iron Bull…or Bull for short,” he offered and she took it gladly and gave him what she hoped was a good smile and not the ‘ _what the hell is that’_ smile. The other in a large brimmed hat stepped closer and when he took her hand she shivered at the sudden feel of magic running over her skin.

“I am Cole and you are…too many deaths, too much to…oh no, you don’t…stop that…what are you…” he looked at her and Caille finally saw the pale blue gaze hold her own and she stared at him curiously.

“I’m sorry…I do that,” he said and gave her a small smile as she stared at him still a bit shocked.

“That’s quite alright Cole, just…don’t say it aloud next time will ya?” She asked him and saw his bright smile.

“Of course,” he said and moved to stand next to the Iron Bull. Caille saw that Dorian had not moved yet and she moved to stand next to him.

“Thank you for agreeing to this Dorian,” she offered and saw his gaze finally meet hers.

“Yes, of course. Da’fen warned me…but it is always…it doesn’t matter,” he finally said and looked at Solas again after letting Caille’s hand go.

“I have questions,” he finally said and Solas gave him a knowing smile.

“I am prepared Magister Pavus,” he said and Dorian gave him a begrudging smile.

“Thank you…Solas, do we still call you that, or do you now go by Fen’Harel?”

“Solas is perfectly fine,” he said and Dorian gave him a quick nod and turned away. Caille moved to stand beside Solas as Cassandra glanced around for a moment and then straightened.

“We have a date with food and wine at my home, we shall go and ignore the giant mirror in the Necropolis,” she said as we all followed behind her.

Necropolis? What the hell is that Caille wondered as she let Solas pull her behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shem - human/quickling  
> vhenan - my heart  
> fen'edhis - wolf dick (nice universal cuss word)  
> Ar lath ma vhenan - I love you my heart


	9. First Night in Navarra

“What is a Necropolis?” Caille questioned Solas quietly.

Solas smiled at her gently as they followed along behind the others.

“The Nevarran’s revere their dead, and they use Necromancers, or Death Mages to care for them.”

Caille glanced at the large carved room as they walked under a huge archway that reminded her of some of the sights she had seen in Greece. There were large stone doors that aligned the corridor they walked down.

“Well, if they’re dead…why do they need a caretaker?”

Solas laughed and she heard Dorian ahead of them answer her question.

“These mages specialize in binding the spirits that are drawn to death. They can put the fear of death into enemies, and bring spirits to fight on their behalf.”

Caille looked at him like he was joking and saw his raised eyebrow.

“You’re not kidding?”

“No, he is not, vhenan, that is Dorian’s specialty,” Solas offered and felt her hand tighten around his.

“Well that is fucked up, the dead should be allowed to stay dead.”

Dorian laughed loudly and it echoed through the chamber as they walked while Cassandra snorted, and glanced back her with a large smile.

“Agreed,” she said and led them from the building.

 

Cassandra led Caille and Solas to their room to get settled advising them that dinner would be ready in an hour and closed the door behind her.

She looked around nervously for a moment realizing that she was indeed now in Navarra and felt his hands rest on her shoulders.

“We could always go home, vhenan,” he offered sounding hopeful.

Caille shook her head and leaned back against him.

“No, this is a good plan and it will work. I will not abandon the mission now, there is too much at stake.”

She felt his heavy sigh against her back and moved her hand to hold his that lay on her shoulder needing to change the subject.

“How are you holding up, seeing them all again?” she questioned him curiously.

Solas rested his chin on the top of her head and sighed again ruffling her hair aware of what she was doing.

“It is odd, but not uncomfortable. I had not recognized that I had missed them,” he finally admitted.

Caille turned in his arms and cupped his face.

“Maybe this time you will let them be your friend?”

“Perhaps,” he admitted before kissing her.

 

 

“She is a tiny little thing,” Bull commented before taking a drink of his ale.

Varric laughed while Cassandra sat down next to him.

“Da’fen is really not much bigger,” she pointed out taking a drink of her own ale.

“She is a mage, but did you see the daggers strapped to her hips?” Dorian commented quickly.

“I still can’t get over the fact that Chuckles married a human…I mean, a H-U-M-A-N, does that not throw anybody else?” Varric said with a laugh.

Everyone laughed and shook their heads at the situation.

 

 

Caille stopped outside the doorway with Solas and glanced up at him noticing his eyes slightly narrow with the overheard conversation. Squeezing his hand she entered the room with him behind her and gazed at everyone still laughing around the table.

Cassandra gestured to the two chairs left at the table and began pouring them a couple of ales.

“Do you know how to use those pretty daggers, Caille?” Bull questioned first teasingly.

_Ah, I like a straightforward conversation._

“No, I just carry them because they are shiny. Girls like shiny things or hasn’t anyone told you that before?” she joked with him.

Cassandra chuckled at her response and shook her head before pouring Caille a mug of ale.

“She is quite proficient with them,” Solas commented easily before thanking Cassandra for his ale.

“Up close, quiet, silent as a shadow – in, out, never know I was even here. I can save him,” Cole stated calmly from beside her.

Caille turned to look at the pale gaze of the one they called Cole and tilted her head studying him. It was a bit unnerving to hear her thoughts spoken aloud.  _Da’fen said he was wicked fast with daggers…I wonder if I can talk him into sparing with me?_

“I could, we can, we are not so different,” he replied easily making her laugh.

Caille held his pale gaze and decided that she liked him,  _didn't Da’fen say he was a spirit?_ Mentally shrugging at the reminder, she had had weirder friends before.

Solas’ eyes darted to him curiously seeing the spirit watch his mate closely.

“What do you mean not so different, Cole?”

Cole’s pale gaze looked at him for a moment and tilted his head.

“You do not see it…justice comes in many forms,” he replied and then was gone.

Caille’s eyes grew wide with his sudden disappearance and gazed around quickly for where he went.

“He does that, be glad you still remember him, he can make you forget him too,” Varric joked and took another drink of his ale looking unconcerned.

“Well, I am going to have to see if he can teach me that trick,” she said calmly taking a drink of her ale.

_Not as good as the beer that Cullen gave me, but not that bad,_ she thought with a slight smile.

“How was Da’fen and the Commander?” Dorian asked of them as they sat in what she would call an awkward silence as most were busy studying them.

Caille laughed and smiled as she set her ale down.

“Very pregnant, but doing well. We left Sentinels to help with the slavers that have suddenly shown up in the South Reach area. Hopefully, the materials we sent will have reached them to extend onto their home and build some boarding rooms for workers. They are such a wonderful couple, I really enjoyed my time with them,” she finally said giving Solas a soft smile.

“She spoke very highly of you,” Dorian offered before taking a drink of his own ale enjoying Bull’s arm around his shoulders studying the small woman quietly.

Caille didn’t miss much, and she knew this conversation was to feel her out. She could already tell half of the habits these people had and she hadn’t even known them for twenty-four hours.

“I really must thank you again for allowing me to stay with you,” grabbing Solas’ hand on top of the table as she gazed at him lovingly before looking at Dorian again.

“We really do appreciate your willingness to help us in stopping the slavers. Even in my world, there is human trafficking, they are just a lot sneakier than the ones of this world. Even in South Reach, when Da'fen and I went to the small town. Men tried to take her in broad daylight,” she took a drink of her ale and chuckled. "It did not end well for them."

Dorian waved his hand at her dismissively, though smiling at her.

“I want a day when my best friend may visit me without worrying about being abducted by that filth.”

Nodding her head in agreement she gave him a wicked smile.

“You and I are going to get along famously,” she said with her soft accent. “Will you share with me now what my cover is to be, now that we are together?”

They had decided to wait until they were all together. The last time they had made plans to go somewhere an assassin was sent to South Reach to kill her. This time, only the council knew she would be in Tevinter with Magister Pavus. If Ratheria wanted to make a move this time, she would be showing her ass.

“You are my cousin, Calisandra Vallen, from the Anderfels. You are coming to visit me, of course, and to also study in Tevinter. I want you to know, the people in my home are not slaves they are paid, workers. I was also asked to hire one to assist you in tracking down the slavers that came highly recommended by Leliana. She believes that he will be of great help in getting you to blend into the area without complications.”

Before Caille could ask Solas did.

“Who is this assistant the Spymaster recommends?”

Dorian smiled, taking a drink of his ale and setting his mug down.

“Zevran Arainai, a former Crowe out of Antiva, and he is also an elf. It is my understanding that they worked together during the fifth Blight.”

Solas would not doubt the former Spymaster now Divine for her choosing. If she says the man is trustworthy, he would not doubt it.

Caille held Dorian’s gaze.

“What is a ‘Crowe’, and is he aware of whom I am?”

Dorian nodded his head.

“Crowe's are a well-known Antivan Assassins guild. I am told he is also a highly skilled rogue, and yes, he is aware of who you are. Leliana explained it to him, and my understanding is that he is looking forward to meeting the wife of Fen’Harel. He should already be in my house in Minrathous, waiting for us now.”

Caille had gotten the information that she needed and sat quietly listening to the others talk and reminisce like all warriors of a shared war would and smiled at some of the stories she heard. She enjoyed the way Solas relaxed back in his chair, with his arm around her shoulders. The corners of his eyes crinkling just slightly as he laughed at something Varric said.

“Chuckles, do you remember that time that Da’fen and Cassandra ran in to attack that High Dragon in the Hinterlands?” Varric remarked making everyone around the table laugh with the memory.

“I recall my cloak lighting on fire,” Solas said dryly making everyone laugh even more.

Bull looked at Caille and slapped the table.

“Da’fen got this great idea that she would run up the damn beast’s nose and stab it in the head. Solas had to use magic to catch her as she flew through the air from the Dragon tossing her.”

Caille laughed and shook her head.

“Sounds like she was trying her hand at bull-riding,” she said taking a drink and Bull looked at her curiously making her laugh realizing the play on words.

“Sorry, where I come from, there are men that strap themselves onto the back of a longhorn, bull cow. The goal is to stay on for eight seconds while they buck furiously and not get thrown off.”

Dorian got a very excited smile on his face, quickly making Caille start laughing while Bull looked at him and shook his large head.

“No, Kadan – not happening,” he said taking a drink of his ale while Dorian pouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vhenan - my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Vhenan - my heart  
> Falon - friend  
> Fenedhis - wolf dick (but can mean shit, fuck, damn it, although there are actual words that mean that)  
> Cara - friend (gaelic)  
> Venavis - fuck it


End file.
